Konoha Live Messenger
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Naruto, assigné à résidence à cause d'une blessure qui s'est aggravée, s'ennuie. Il se connecte sur le chat de la plateforme KLM et rencontre un fameux Black Diamond qui attire tout de suite son attention. Lemon/Slash/5 chapitres/ OS cadeau pour les fêtes de fin d'année! \o/
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé complet :** Les tous premiers ordinateurs sont arrivés à Konoha avec la possibilité d'ouvrir des fenêtres de messagerie instantanée avec n'importe quelle personne de son choix inscrite sur le site **KLM** (Konoha Live Messenger).

Naruto, assigné à résidence à cause d'une blessure qui s'est aggravée, s'ennuie. Il se connecte sur le chat de la plateforme et rencontre un fameux « Black Diamond » qui attire tout de suite son attention.

 **Parution** : Toutes les semaines, il y aura 5 chapitres normalement !

 **Bêta lectrice** : Merci à **Hatsukoi00** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :D

 **/o\ Notes /o\**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le petit cadeau que je vous ai préparé pour les fêtes de fin d'année 2017 ! (Si si, je suis encore dans les temps ^^).

Le thème reste dans ce que j'écris en ce moment : le numérique, les technologies, les applications, etc. J'ai voulu tester un nouveau format d'écriture, on verra si ça vous plait :-)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Konoha Live Messenger**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre de Black Diamond**

 **.**

* * *

 _Salut !_

* * *

 **T'es qui ?**

* * *

 _Eh ben… pas sociable toi dis donc !_

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas demandé que tu viennes m'emmerder.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi t'es connecté alors ?_

* * *

 **Ça te regarde ?**

* * *

 _Ça va, ça va, j'essaie de faire la conversation car je suis poli, moi !_

* * *

 **Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. Qu'est ce qui n'est pas clair là-dedans ?**

* * *

 _En tout cas, t'es bien ronchon._

* * *

 **Ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre.**

* * *

 _Haha ! Mais tu as un humour… décapant dis-moi !_

* * *

 **Et toi tu es lourd.**

* * *

 _Mhh… Je me demande qui tu es. Avec un caractère pareil, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis !_

* * *

 **Tu veux pas aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ?**

* * *

 _Il n'y a que trois personnes connectées ce matin. Et j'ai trouvé ton pseudo… intriguant._

* * *

 **Tu m'en vois ravi.**

* * *

 _Alors, t'es qui ? On se connaît ?_

* * *

 **Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?**

* * *

 _Heu… oui ?_

* * *

 **L'espoir fait vivre. Surtout les idiots dans ton genre.**

* * *

 _Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! Tu ne me connais pas non plus ! Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de haut placé !_

* * *

 **C'est cela.**

* * *

 _Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Je me demande bien pourquoi._

* * *

 **L'ironie passe moins bien par écrit tu sais ?**

* * *

 _Oh tiens ! Une phrase sans insulte !_

* * *

 **T'es gonflant.**

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas une personnalité ?_

* * *

 **Parce que de un : les adultes et les vieux ne comprennent même pas comment ce réseau fonctionne (à part peut-être l'Hokage mais honnêtement, je pense qu'elle a autre chose à foutre que de perdre son temps ici). De deux : Tu as une façon de t'exprimer qui me rappelle celle des adolescents pré-pubères. De trois : Tu persistes encore à me parler et je te bloque.**

* * *

 _Eh ben… Tu me laisses sans voix._

* * *

 **Tant mieux. Adieu.**

* * *

 _Hé attend !_

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 _Salut ! Alors finalement, tu ne m'as pas bloqué ?!_

* * *

 **T'inquiète, ça peut s'arranger.**

* * *

 _T'es vraiment désagréable._

* * *

 **Pourquoi tu continues à me parler dans ce cas ?**

* * *

 _Je sais pas… Je veux découvrir qui tu es._

* * *

 **Je pense surtout que tu n'as rien à faire de tes journées pour être H24 sur ce site, que tu n'as pas d'amis et que du coup tu harcèles le premier venu. Je te plains.**

* * *

 _Je te signale que toi aussi tu es connecté ! Et tu étais connecté ce matin ! Et j'ai plein d'amis d'abord !_

* * *

 **Tant mieux alors, parle-leur et laisse-moi tranquille.**

* * *

 _Mais ils ne sont pas disponibles actuellement…_

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?**

* * *

 _Nous pourrions discuter ?_

* * *

 **Et de quoi je te prie ? Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi.**

* * *

 _Moi qui allais te proposer de parler de gonzesse…_

* * *

 **Qui te dit que c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse ?**

* * *

 _Bah… parce que t'es un mec ?_

* * *

 **Ha bon ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un garçon.**

* * *

 _Je le sais, c'est tout._

* * *

 **Quelle argumentation.**

* * *

 _C'est ta façon de parler. Une fille ne parlerait pas comme ça et puis… ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je connais l'ensemble des pseudos des filles de Konoha. Et puis, les accords que tu utilises ne sont pas au féminin._

* * *

 **T'es encore plus gamin que ce que je ne le pensais en fait.**

* * *

 _T'es jaloux, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça._

* * *

 **Moi ? Jaloux de quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir.**

* * *

 _T'es tellement exécrable que personne ne doit t'adresser la parole._

* * *

 **Mhh. Toi, tu le fais bien.**

* * *

 _Alors j'ai raison, t'es un mec ?_

* * *

 **Peut-être…**

* * *

 _On se connaît peut-être !_

* * *

 **Je n'espère pas.**

* * *

 _Pff, t'es pas marrant._

* * *

 **J'ai jamais dit que j'étais marrant.**

* * *

 _Donne-moi un indice pour que je découvre qui tu es._

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Mais allez !_

* * *

 **J'ai dit non.**

* * *

 _Bon, ok ça me va si tu veux garder l'anonymat._

* * *

 **J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui te va ou pas. Vas-tu arrêter de me spammer ?**

* * *

 _N'empêche que tu réponds à chaque fois ! Haha !_

* * *

 _Allez, je blaguais. Dis quelque chose…_

… _Bon bah je me casse._

* * *

'Anaconda' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 _Alors, tu boudes encore ?_

* * *

 **Je ne boude pas.**

* * *

 _C'est ça, et moi je suis le père noël !_

* * *

 **C'est vrai ?**

* * *

 _Effectivement, l'ironie passe moins bien ici…_

* * *

 **Content qu'on soit d'accord.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu ne me répondais plus la dernière fois ?_

* * *

 **N'était-ce pas évident ?**

* * *

 _Je t'ai vexé ?_

* * *

 **Haha ! Moi, vexé ? Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ça va aller. Non, c'est juste que tu me faisais chier.**

* * *

 _Toujours aussi aimable._

* * *

 **J'ai rien demandé moi.**

* * *

 _Ça ne te plait pas de discuter avec moi ?_

* * *

' **Discuter' ? Je ne vois pas une quelconque discussion.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu continues à me répondre alors ?_

* * *

 **Mh… Bonne question.**

* * *

 _Allez, fais pas ton rabat joie._

* * *

 **Peut-être que je suis curieux.**

* * *

 _Ho ?_

* * *

 **J'ai une piste.**

* * *

 _De ?_

* * *

 **Je te mets au défi.**

* * *

 _Hein ? Je comprends plus rien là._

* * *

 **Celui qui découvre qui est l'autre en premier a gagné.**

* * *

 _Ça me va ! Mais qu'est-ce que je gagne ?_

* * *

 **Dis donc, pars pas du principe que tu vas gagner. Je vais gagner. Si je gagne, tu ne viens plus jamais me parler ni en vrai, ni sur KLM.**

* * *

 _C'est pas juste ça… et si je gagne ? Je pourrais continuer à te parler ?_

* * *

 **Heu… non plus.**

* * *

 _Mais attend, c'est pas juste ton jeu là !_

* * *

 **Et alors ? Personne n'a dit que ça devait être juste !**

* * *

 _Si je gagne, je te donne un gage !_

* * *

 **Certainement pas.**

* * *

 _Si, sinon je ne joue pas._

* * *

 **Ok, joue pas alors. Cette idée était nulle de toute façon. Allez adieu, une bonne fois pour toutes.**

* * *

 _Non ! Attends ! Ok… Ok ça me va. Si tu gagnes, je ne viendrai plus te parler. Mais si je gagne que se passe-t-il ?_

* * *

 **Tu ne gagneras pas de toute façon.**

* * *

 _Tu es obligé de prendre en compte cette éventualité._

* * *

 **Très bien, si tu gagnes, tu auras l'honneur d'avoir gagné. C'est déjà pas mal non ?**

* * *

 _C'est nul…_

* * *

 **C'est comme ça.**

* * *

 _J'ai une idée. Si je gagne, nous passons une journée ensemble et ensuite tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi._

* * *

 **D'accord, marché conclu.**

* * *

 _Chouette !_

* * *

 **Hourra !**

* * *

 _Tu peux arrêter le sarcasme tu sais._

* * *

 **C'est plus fort que moi quand je suis en train de parler à un imbécile.**

* * *

 _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je peux déjà éliminer certaines personnes qui sont bien trop gentilles pour être toi !_

* * *

 **Ne te précipite pas, parfois les gens peuvent avoir des doubles personnalités.**

* * *

 _Pour être aussi acide que toi, il faut l'expérimenter tous les jours._

* * *

 **C'est pas très gentil ça.**

* * *

 _Tu es un garçon et tu as un compte KLM. Je n'ai qu'à faire ma petite enquête sur tous les garçons qui y sont inscrits !_

* * *

 **Bon courage, il y a plus de 8000 personnes sur KLM et la moitié sont des garçons.**

* * *

 _Comment tu sais ça ?_

* * *

 **C'est statistique.**

* * *

 _Ok, je veux pas savoir._

* * *

 **Trop compliqué pour toi ?**

* * *

Gnagnagna. Je n'ai qu'à essayer de découvrir ton âge, ça réduira largement la fourchette !

* * *

 **Si tu le dis.**

* * *

 _Je pense que tu as entre 15 et 18 ans._

* * *

 **Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ?**

* * *

 _Mhhh… Mon instinct._

* * *

 **He ben, ça m'en bouche un coin.**

* * *

 _Roh ça va !_

* * *

 **Moi je sais que tu es un garçon, tu dois avoir dans les environs de 15, 16 ans et tu es en recherche perpétuelle d'attention. Tu dois aimer te faire remarquer et les avis qu'on les gens sur toi t'importent beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne peux le montrer.**

* * *

 _Whoua…_

* * *

 **Alors ? Impressionné ?**

* * *

 _Je dois admettre que tu es proche de la vérité._

* * *

 **Je suis doué pour décrypter les gens.**

* * *

 _Toi tu es quelqu'un qui doit beaucoup observer._

* * *

 **Pas spécialement. Mais les humains sont si faciles à lire.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas humain ?_

* * *

 **Non je suis un ogre des cavernes.**

* * *

 _Ho._

* * *

 **He ouais.**

* * *

 _Bon sérieusement._

* * *

 **Je suis très sérieux.**

* * *

 _Rah mais arrête ! C'est même pas drôle en plus !_

* * *

 **Je sais que tu rigoles derrière ton ordinateur.**

* * *

 _Pas du tout !_

* * *

 **SI si.**

* * *

 _Non je te dis._

* * *

 **Et moi je dis que si.**

* * *

 _Bon… ok j'avoue, j'ai faiblement souri._

* * *

' **Faiblement souri' ? Mouais.**

* * *

 _Bah quoi ?_

* * *

 **T'es pas honnête avec toi-même.**

* * *

 _Mais je te dis la vérité !_

* * *

 **Mouais.**

* * *

 _Et toi, tu ne rigoles jamais ?_

* * *

 **Je suis un ogre je te rappelle.**

* * *

 _Rah, t'es lourd. Tu es frigide ?_

* * *

 **Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?**

* * *

 _Détournement d'attention mon cher !_

* * *

 **Bon dieu… T'es loin d'être subtil.**

* * *

 _Parce qu'il faut être subtil ?_

* * *

 **Je sais maintenant que tu n'as aucun tact. Je connais quelques personnes comme ça…**

* * *

 _Ha oui ? Qui ?_

* * *

 **Haha, tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Ce serait trop facile pour toi de deviner mon âge avec ça !**

* * *

 _Mince, j'aurais essayé._

* * *

 **Je t'ai vu venir à dix milles kilomètres.**

* * *

 _Oui bon ça va. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe comme toi._

* * *

 **Moi ? Psychopathe ?**

* * *

 _Ouais. T'as le bon profil en tout cas._

* * *

 **Ho ? J'aimerais bien connaître le fil de ton raisonnement.**

* * *

 _Eh bien… Tu es agressif dès les premiers contacts. Tu n'es jamais content ou satisfait. Tu es aigri parce que ta vie doit être pourrie. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis et tu jalouses les gens comme moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es si désagréable avec moi depuis le début. Comme tu es seul, tu observes les gens qui bougent autour de toi et tu essaies de les comprendre, et je pense que tu y arrives assez bien. Et heu… voilà._

* * *

 **Outre le fait que je trouve ton discours complètement foireux, je tiens à te dire que ma vie est loin d'être aussi pourrie et morose que tu le prétends. J'ai des amis, je suis loin d'être seul. Toutefois, tu as raison sur un point : j'aime beaucoup observer. Ça m'aide à trouver la faiblesse de certaines personnes et d'en jouer !**

* * *

 _Ha ! Je l'avais dit que tu étais un psychopathe !_

* * *

 **Pas du tout. Tu apprendras dans la vie qu'il faut toujours bien connaitre ses amis encore plus que ses ennemis.**

* * *

 _Dis donc, t'aurais pas vécu un truc décevant avec un de tes amis pour dire ça ?_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Mhh…_

* * *

 **Arrête de réfléchir. Je te dis que non.**

* * *

 _Mouais._

* * *

 **Y'a pas de 'mouais' qui tienne.**

* * *

 _Donc, pour ce jeu, nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre sur ce que chacun découvre ?_

* * *

 **Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris…**

* * *

Oui, mais je m'assure qu'on est bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

 **Nous le sommes alors.**

* * *

 _Je trouverai qui tu es._

* * *

 **Bon courage.**

* * *

 _Tu devras m'embrasser les pieds !_

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté

* * *

 _T'es sérieux ?_

* * *

(…)

* * *

 _Tiens ! Voilà monsieur le désagréable qui se connecte !_

* * *

 **Tiens, voilà la harpie qui ne peut pas me laisser une seconde de répit !**

* * *

 _J'ai trouvé des indices durant cette semaine…_

* * *

 **Tant mieux.**

* * *

 _Bah, t'es pas curieux de savoir ?_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange._

* * *

 **N'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

 _Bon. Je te le dis quand même ! J'ai surveillé les heures auxquelles tu te connectais et j'ai trouvé une certaine similitude avec les entraînements des Genin et des Chûnin. Mais vu la manière dont tu écris j'élimine d'office les 12, 13 et 14 ans. Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste qu'une trentaine de garçons._

* * *

 **Tu as surveillé mes connexions ?**

* * *

 _Ouaip._

* * *

 **Putain mais t'es quoi ? Un stalker ?**

* * *

 _Hé ! J'use d'astuces pour découvrir qui tu es !_

* * *

 **Mais ça veut vraiment dire que tu es chez toi à longueur de journée !**

* * *

 _Heu… non quand même pas. Je sors de temps en temps._

* * *

 **Donc tu n'es pas un ninja.**

* * *

 _Possible, effectivement. Mais toi, oui._

* * *

 **Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Cette histoire d'horaires est un peu vaseuse non ?**

* * *

 _Pas du tout. Ça correspond tout à fait ! Les entraînements des Genin et Chûnin ont lieu entre neuf heures et onze heures du matin. Ensuite, ils ont une pause jusque quinze heures. Entre deux, j'ai vu que tu te connectais de temps en temps mais jamais très longtemps. Ensuite, tu ne te reconnectes jamais avant dix-huit heures, heure à laquelle tout le monde termine les séances. Il y a quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de chance que tu sois l'un d'eux._

* * *

 **Ça laisse 5% de côté. Je pourrais très bien être un commerçant.**

* * *

 _Franchement, je pense pas. Y'a que des jeunes sur ce réseau._

* * *

 **N'empêche que j'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fliqué.**

* * *

 _Je ne t'ai pas fliqué, j'enquêtais._

* * *

 **Tu fais flipper, sérieusement.**

* * *

 _Houuuuu, un ninja qui a peur d'un simple citoyen !_

* * *

 **Le jour où j'aurais peur de toi il pleuvra des cochons à pois roses.**

* * *

 _Haha ! Pas mal cette expression !_

* * *

 **Mh.**

* * *

 _N'empêche que je me rapproche doucement de la vérité alors que toi tu en es toujours au point mort !_

* * *

 **Ai-je dit quelque chose comme ça ?**

* * *

 _Non, mais j'en déduis, puisque tu ne me dis rien._

* * *

 **Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai trouvé des choses… intéressantes.**

* * *

 _Ha oui ? Dis-moi !_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Mais si ! C'est de la triche !_

* * *

 **Je ne te dirais rien avant que mes soupçons soient confirmés.**

* * *

 _Mais heu. T'es pas drôle._

* * *

 **Un ogre, c'est pas drôle, je te l'accorde.**

* * *

 _T'es encore avec cette vanne pourrie ?_

* * *

 **Elle n'est pas pourrie.**

* * *

 _Que si._

* * *

 **Que non.**

* * *

 _Que si._

* * *

 **Bon, on va tourner en rond encore longtemps comme ça ?**

* * *

 _Ok j'arrête. Donc aujourd'hui tu es allé à l'entraînement. C'était bien ?_

* * *

 **Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un ninja. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup sur les ninjas, toi qui n'en es pas un.**

* * *

 _Bah, c'est parce que ça m'intéresse, voilà tout._

* * *

 **Au point de connaître les horaires des entraînements par cœur ?**

* * *

 _Heu, ouais._

* * *

 **Tu es un étrange personnage.**

* * *

 _Hé ! C'est ma réplique !_

* * *

 **Khuhuhu.**

* * *

 _Arrête, t'es flippant là._

* * *

 **Dit le stalker.**

* * *

 _Mais je suis pas un stalker ! C'est pour le jeu que j'ai fait ça !_

* * *

 **Tu dois vraiment avoir du temps à perdre.**

* * *

 _Je trouverai qui tu es, crois-moi !_

* * *

 **Mh. Je n'en doute pas. Mais il sera trop tard car je t'aurais trouvé avant.**

* * *

 _Tu ne m'as pas dit les indices que tu avais sur moi._

* * *

 **Je ne te dirais rien.**

* * *

 _Très bien._

* * *

 **Hm.**

* * *

 _Tiens (Un lien hypertexte est envoyé dans le message)_

* * *

 **C'est quoi ?**

* * *

 _C'est une vidéo._

* * *

 **Quoi comme vidéo ?**

* * *

 _Bah va voir._

* * *

 **Dis-moi ce que c'est avant.**

* * *

 _Tu doutes de moi ?_

* * *

 **Je ne te connais pas, tu pourrais m'envoyer des choses bizarres…**

* * *

 _Je ne ferais pas ça. C'est juste un lien marrant._

* * *

 **C'est quoi ?**

* * *

 _C'est une vidéo d'un chien qui pète ! C'est trop drôle !_

* * *

…

* * *

 _Bah quoi ?_

* * *

 **T'es désespérant.**

* * *

 _Tu vois ! Tu ne ris jamais !_

* * *

 **Je ris quand c'est vraiment drôle.**

* * *

 _Mais c'est vraiment drôle !_

* * *

 **Je crois qu'on n'a pas le même humour.**

* * *

 _Ouais. Je te vois bien avec une tasse de thé, le petit doigt en l'air en disant « nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs »._

* * *

 **Quelle piètre image tu as de moi.**

* * *

 _C'est pas ma faute si tu ne m'as donné que ça à voir de toi._

* * *

 **Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.**

* * *

 _Parce que j'ai raison._

* * *

 **Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça.**

* * *

 _Bon sinon, vous avez fait quoi pendant l'entraînement ?_

* * *

 **Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?**

* * *

 _Zut !_

* * *

 **T'es vraiment pas doué.**

* * *

 _Non. J'ai jamais été doué pour la subtilité._

* * *

 **Attention, tu me donnes des indices là.**

* * *

 _M'en fou. Je découvrirai qui tu es en premier._

* * *

 **C'est beau de rêver.**

* * *

 _Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot._

* * *

 **Mais c'est ce que tu es.**

* * *

 _Tu m'énerves._

* * *

 **Hoo, pauvre petit chou.**

* * *

 _Arrête c'est pas drôle._

* * *

 **Si, au contraire, je trouve ça très drôle. Idiot.**

* * *

'Anaconda s'est déconnecté'

(…)

* * *

 **Si c'était pour te déconnecter cinq minutes, ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma !**

* * *

 _Effectivement, je crois qu'on n'a pas le même humour toi et moi._

* * *

 **Ho ça y est, tu boudes.**

* * *

 _Ouais._

* * *

 **Sérieusement ?**

* * *

 _Ouais._

* * *

 **Bon, très bien. Boude.**

* * *

 _C'est ce que je fais._

* * *

 **Je constate.**

* * *

 _OK._

* * *

 **Bon hé bien, je te laisse bouder alors. A plus !**

* * *

 _Non attends !_

* * *

 **Quoi ?**

* * *

 _Ne pars pas…_

* * *

 **Et pourquoi pas ?**

* * *

 _Parce que j'aime discuter avec toi…_

* * *

 **Ah bon ?**

* * *

 _Oui. Beaucoup._

* * *

 **Tu es masochiste ?**

* * *

 _Hein ? Non !_

* * *

 **D'accord.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi cette question ?_

* * *

 **Apparemment je suis « exécrable » selon tes mots. Aimer parler avec moi doit relever du masochisme, non ?**

* * *

 _Oui… enfin, non ! C'est juste que… en fait…_

* * *

 **Vas-y crache le morceau.**

* * *

 _He bien…_

* * *

 **Oui ?**

* * *

 _Je…_

* * *

 **Tu commences à me les briser là.**

* * *

 _J'ai pas beaucoup de gens à qui parler en fait…_

* * *

 **Saperlipopette.**

* * *

 _Rah, arrête de te moquer._

* * *

 **Je ne me moque pas. Je croyais que tu connaissais les pseudos de toutes les filles de Konoha ? Et que tu avais tout pleins d'amis ?**

* * *

 _He bien, oui c'est vrai. Mais en ce moment je me sens un peu seul et mes amis ne sont pas souvent connectés ici. Enfin il y en a quelques-uns mais on ne parle pas beaucoup sur KLM._

* * *

 **Du coup tu m'as choisi comme victime ?**

* * *

 _C'est si insupportable de parler avec moi ?_

* * *

 **Honnêtement ? Non.**

* * *

 _Ho._

* * *

 **Quoi ?**

* * *

 _Je suis un peu étonné._

* * *

 **Moi aussi.**

* * *

 _Je suis carrément choqué en fait._

* * *

 **N'exagère rien non plus.**

* * *

 _T'as un truc qui fait que dès que je vois ton pseudo en ligne, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de cliquer pour venir te parler._

* * *

 **Pauvre de moi.**

* * *

 _Hé !_

* * *

 **Khukuku.**

* * *

 _Ce rire est terrifiant._

* * *

 **Je sais.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais bloqué ?_

* * *

 **Je te l'ai dit. Je suis curieux.**

* * *

 _C'est tout ?_

* * *

 **Oui. Pourquoi ? Il devrait y avoir autre chose ?**

* * *

 _Je sais pas… Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se rencontre ?_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Mais on va finir par se découvrir non ?_

* * *

 **Je ne crois pas que tu puisses découvrir qui je suis.**

* * *

 _Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sache ?_

* * *

 **Oui.**

* * *

 _Ben pourquoi ?_

* * *

 **Parce que…**

* * *

 _Ben dis-moi._

* * *

 **Parce que j'aime bien nos discussions en ne sachant pas qui est l'autre. Ca a un côté mystérieux que j'apprécie.**

* * *

 _T'es moins rigide que je le pensais._

* * *

 **Ravi de l'apprendre.**

* * *

 _Mais moi j'ai très envie de savoir qui tu es. Nous pourrions bien nous entendre, j'en suis sûr !_

* * *

 **Oublie ça.**

* * *

 _Mais quoi ?_

* * *

 **Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû te lancer ce défi. C'était une très mauvaise idée.**

* * *

 _Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter quand même ? Tu as peur ou quoi ?_

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas peur ! Je veux juste garder l'anonymat !**

* * *

 _Mais je ne le dirais à personne ! Je te le promets !_

* * *

 **Mais justement, je ne veux pas que** _ **TU**_ **découvres qui je suis.**

* * *

 _Mais moi oui !_

* * *

 **Moi non !**

* * *

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

* * *

 **Tu me gonfles !**

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! Il s'agit d'une sorte de 'bonus' de ma fiction « Sexto », car je reprends le principe des communications virtuelles.

Le format n'est pas sans rappeler celui de Leviathoune et sa fic « Parchemess » (pour le fandom HP). Effectivement, le format est sympas, après, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'existe pas trente-six manières de présenter une conversation de ce type ^^

Comme j'ai écrit cet OS (qui sera séparé en plusieurs chapitres), j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de mes autres fictions ^^' Mais je vais me rattraper !

EN attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2018 !

Lovekisshu


	2. Chapter 2

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ^^

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **Konoha Live Messenger**

 **Chapitre 2 : Je sais qui tu es**

* * *

(…)

 _Hey… ça fait une semaine que tu ne t'es plus connecté. Je m'excuse si je t'ai offensé la dernière fois. Je n'insisterai plus, je te le promets. Je ne chercherai plus à savoir qui tu es si c'est si important pour toi de rester inconnu. Mais je t'en prie, reviens. Ça me manque de parler avec toi._

'Anaconda' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 **Yo.**

* * *

 _Tu es là !_

* * *

 **En php et en pixels !**

* * *

 _Heu… c'est bizarre cette expression._

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas dire 'en chair et en os'.**

* * *

 _Mouais. Je suis si content que tu sois revenu ! Tu m'as manqué !_

* * *

 **Je crois que je vais repartir.**

* * *

 _Non ! Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant. On arrête ce défi stupide et on continue comme avant._

* * *

 **Avant le défi je t'insultais toutes les deux phrases.**

* * *

 _Je préfère ça à ne plus pouvoir te parler du tout._

* * *

 **Haha. T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ?**

* * *

 _Ben non ça va pas la tête ? Mais je t'apprécie._

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour m'apprécier avec le peu qu'on ait échangé.**

* * *

 _Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup._

* * *

 **C'est inquiétant.**

* * *

 _Hé ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

* * *

 **Rien. Juste que tu t'entiches de la première personne qui t'adresse la parole. Tu risques d'avoir des mauvaises surprises.**

* * *

 _Je ne me suis pas entiché de toi ! J'aime les filles d'abord !_

* * *

 **Ha.**

* * *

 _Quoi ha ?_

* * *

 **Tu risques de mal le prendre.**

* * *

 _Non, promis. Je resterai aussi calme qu'un caillou._

* * *

 **Aussi calme qu'un caillou ? Tu peux pas devenir muet comme un caillou aussi ?**

* * *

 _Méchant !_

* * *

 **Khuhuhu**

* * *

 _Ça m'avait manqué…_

* * *

 **Ho je t'en prie, tu vas me faire pleurer.**

* * *

 _J'aimerais bien._

* * *

 **Bourreau.**

* * *

 _Gniark ! Bon, que devais-tu me dire de si désagréable ?_

* * *

 **Non, oublie.**

* * *

 _Mais non ! Dis-moi !_

* * *

 **Tu es sûr de ne pas mal le prendre ?**

* * *

 _Sûr ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre !_

* * *

 **Mouais…**

* * *

 _Alors ?_

* * *

 **Ben, je pensais que t'étais un gay en recherche d'un mec.**

* * *

 _Waarrk ?_

* * *

 **Ouais. T'es venu me parler sans raison et tu m'as pas lâché depuis.**

* * *

 _Et tu te bases sur ça pour dire que je suis gay ?_

* * *

 **Bah, c'est plutôt étrange comme comportement. Les gens normaux me foutent la paix quand je les envoie chier. Mais toi non. Tu es une tête de mule.**

* * *

 _Hahahahaha !_

* * *

 **Ça te fait rire ?**

* * *

 _Ho que oui ! C'est trop drôle !_

* * *

 **Moi qui pensais que tu allais me supprimer pour de telles accusations, tout ça tout ça.**

* * *

 _Mais enfin non ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? C'est juste marrant que tu penses que j'étais un gay à la recherche de l'amuuuuuur._

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais à la recherche de l'amour.**

* * *

 _Eh bien quoi ? Les gays ne recherchent pas l'amour ?_

* * *

 **Pas que.**

* * *

 _Pas que ? Et quoi d'autres ? Tout le monde cherche l'amour !_

* * *

 **Bah, t'es trop naïf.**

* * *

 _Hein ?_

* * *

 **Et trop jeune pour comprendre.**

* * *

 _Mais heu ! Je suis sûr d'être plus vieux que toi d'ailleurs._

* * *

 **Ha bon ? He bien on ne dirait pas.**

* * *

 _Hé !_

* * *

 **Khukuku.**

* * *

 _Arrête avec ce rire démoniaque !_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Bon. A part faire des rencontres je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait si différent entre des hétéros et des gays._

* * *

 **Tu sais pourquoi il n'y a pratiquement que des jeunes sur ce réseau ?**

* * *

 _Parce que les vieux ne savent pas s'en servir ?_

* * *

 **Aussi. Mais aussi parce que ça permet de rencontrer des gens… de se faire des rancards… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

* * *

 _Hooooo._

* * *

 **Putain, sérieusement, tu n'y as jamais pensé ?**

* * *

 _Heu. Bah non._

* * *

 **T'es puceau ou quoi ?**

* * *

 _Hé ! C'est quoi cette question !_

* * *

 **T'as jamais capté que les mecs et les filles se servaient de cette messagerie pour organiser des rendez-vous… coquins ?**

* * *

 _Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?_

* * *

 **T'as pas d'amis qui te racontent des trucs salaces ?**

* * *

 _Heu… mes amis proches ne me parlent pas de ça non. De toute façon, mon meilleur ami n'est pas sur KLM._

* * *

 **Il fonctionne à l'ancienne.**

* * *

 _C'est mal ?_

* * *

 **Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se servaient de KLM pour rencontrer des plans cul.**

* * *

 _Oh mon dieu._

* * *

 **J'ai choqué ton esprit prude ?**

* * *

 _Non c'est pas ça._

* * *

 **C'est quoi alors ?**

* * *

 _Tu as pensé que je venais te parler pour essayer de tirer un coup avec toi ?_

* * *

 **Bah… j'ai pensé à cette éventualité oui.**

* * *

 _Et t'as pas fui ?_

* * *

 **Pourquoi aurais-je fui si je recherche la même chose ?**

* * *

 _Ho._

* * *

 **Khukuku.**

* * *

 _Ho ben merde alors._

* * *

 **Ça y est, t'es traumatisé.**

* * *

 _Un peu oui._

* * *

 **Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.**

* * *

 _Non._

* * *

 **Du coup tu ne veux plus me parler ?**

* * *

 _Ça n'a rien à voir… c'est un peu perturbant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sache qui tu es._

* * *

 **Perturbant ?**

* * *

 _Bah ouais… Que tu aies pu penser que je cherchais à te séduire._

* * *

 **Je te rassure, tu n'y es pas parvenu du tout.**

* * *

 _Hé !_

* * *

 **Mais je suis un peu déçu quand même.**

* * *

 _De ?_

* * *

 **Que tu ne sois pas gay. On aurait pu s'amuser, derrière un buisson ou entre deux maisons…**

* * *

 _Eurk ! Arrête !_

* * *

 **Ça te dégoûte ?**

* * *

 _Bah… je ne suis pas gay quoi. Il n'y a pas moyen que je touche un pénis un jour._

* * *

 **Hahahahah !**

* * *

 _Mais quoi !_

* * *

 **Rien. C'est ta façon de le dire qui est drôle.**

* * *

 _Et puis, même si je voulais essayer, tu ne veux pas qu'on se rencontre, alors ça me paraît difficile !_

* * *

 **Ça pourrait changer la donne. Mais je ne joue pas avec les hétéros curieux, désolé.**

* * *

 _Ha oui ?_

* * *

 **Oui. Ils sont trop coincés.**

* * *

 _Haha ! Tu as déjà essayé ?_

* * *

 **Ouais. Une fois.**

* * *

 _Ha oui ? Raconte-moi._

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Allez ! Et je te raconte ma première fois !_

* * *

 **Ho mon Dieu non ! Pitié !**

* * *

 _Haha ! Ou alors disons que tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux sur moi !_

* * *

 **Ce que je veux ?**

* * *

 _Oui._

* * *

 **Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?**

* * *

 _Oui, promis._

* * *

 **Même si cela pouvait dévoiler ton identité ?**

* * *

 _Heu… Bon, tout sauf le prénom, l'adresse, la couleur des cheveux, mon IP, mon groupe sanguin-_

* * *

 **Ok, ok, j'ai saisi l'idée. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je te raconte ça ?**

* * *

 _Je suis curieux. Un hétéro curieux, comme tu dis._

* * *

 **Pique pas mes répliques.**

* * *

 _Alors, raconte !_

* * *

 **T'en a l'eau à la bouche de connaître mes histoires de fesses ?**

* * *

 _Dis comme ça c'est moins glamour._

* * *

 **T'es prêt ?**

* * *

 _Oui ! J'ai même préparé le pop-corn !_

* * *

 **P'tin, t'es lourd.**

* * *

 _Haha !_

* * *

 **Bon. Une fois un mec m'a contacté sur KLM. On a discuté un peu et c'est vite parti sur un sujet en particulier.**

* * *

 _Quel sujet ?_

* * *

 **Bah, le sexe !**

* * *

 _Ha d'accord._

* * *

 **T'es vraiment désespérant.**

* * *

 _Je te vois d'ici rouler des yeux._

* * *

 **Mais oui mais oui.**

* * *

 _Bon et la suite ? C'est pas très excitant tout ça !_

* * *

 **Parce que tu cherches à être excité ?**

* * *

 _Heu, pas spécialement en fait._

* * *

 **Donc, on a parlé de cul pendant des heures (c'est plus clair comme ça ?). De comment il me prendrait sauvagement dès qu'il me verrait.**

* * *

 _Oh mon Dieu._

* * *

 **C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais que ça soit excitant !**

* * *

 _C'est toi qui te fais prendre ?_

* * *

 **Bref passons.**

* * *

 _Non je veux savoir._

* * *

 **C'est juste ce qu'il me disait ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais celui qui se faisait prendre.**

* * *

 _Mais tu le fais ?_

* * *

 **Bon, je continue mon histoire ou pas ?**

* * *

 _Oui, oui, vas-y._

* * *

 **On s'est chauffé pendant quelques jours, on s'est envoyé des photos bien chaudes, aussi pour voir si physiquement on se plaisait. On a fini par se rencontrer chez lui.**

* * *

 _T'avais pas peur que ce soit un psychopathe ou quoi ?_

* * *

 **Bon, tu vas arrêter de me couper à la fin ?**

* * *

 _J'arrête. Continue._

* * *

 **On s'est embrassé, on s'est caressé partout et on a fini dans son lit. Mais il a eu les chocottes et j'ai dû partir. Voilà.**

* * *

 _Bah c'est nul._

* * *

 **Quoi c'est nul ?**

* * *

 _Bah comment tu résumes ça. Je veux des détails d'une fois où tu as été jusqu'au bout moi._

* * *

 **T'es un petit pervers en fait.**

* * *

 _Peut-être…_

* * *

 **Mais c'est non.**

* * *

 _Mais allez ! Je veux savoir si tu as pris son sexe dans la bouche, si tu as fait des va-et-vient rapides, s'il t'a plaqué contre le mur, s'il s'est enfoncé en toi violemment, en levrette ou en missionnaire, si-_

* * *

 **Arg ! Mais t'es cinglé !**

* * *

 _C'est toi qui as commencé !_

* * *

 **T'es sûr de ne pas être gay ?**

* * *

' _Curieux'_

* * *

 **Arrête avec ça tu me gonfles.**

* * *

 _Mais c'est vrai ! Je me pose des questions._

* * *

 **Comme quoi ? Finalement tu n'es plus sûr d'être si hétéro que ça ?**

* * *

 _Mais si ! Mais en fait, depuis quelque temps, je regarde beaucoup un garçon et ça me perturbe._

* * *

 **Pose ta main sur son entrejambe, t'auras la réponse tout de suite.**

* * *

 _Ça va pas la tête !_

* * *

 **Muahaha !**

* * *

 _C'est pas drôle ! Je cherche des conseils !_

* * *

 **C'est un très bon conseil.**

* * *

 _C'est ça ouais. Il va encore plus me détester._

* * *

 **C'est quelqu'un avec qui tu ne t'entends pas bien ?**

* * *

 _Si mais… on se dispute souvent en fait._

* * *

 **C'est pas un ami ?**

* * *

 _Si, c'est un ami._

* * *

 **Tu le trouves comment ?**

* * *

 _Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_

* * *

 **Je t'aide à savoir s'il t'attire ou non, arrête d'être parano.**

* * *

 _Je le trouve beau._

* * *

 **Ouais, mais encore ? Un mec peut trouver un autre mec beau, ça ne fait pas de lui un homosexuel. J'aimerais bien moi, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.**

* * *

 _Tu es très loquace aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **C'est un reproche ? Tu préfères quand je t'insulte ? On peut y remédier sans problème.**

* * *

 _Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça._

* * *

 **Tu le trouve beau comment ? Beau pour un mec ou beau à tes yeux ?**

* * *

 _Non… Je le trouve beau tout simplement. Il a des yeux magnifiques, je plonge dedans à chaque fois. Il a des lèvres roses un peu pulpeuses qui donnent à n'importe qui envie de les toucher. Ses cheveux sont toujours bien coiffés, jamais un épi de travers, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il est athlétique, il n'a presque pas de poils aux jambes d'ailleurs. Et puis, il a des petits tétons tout roses et-_

* * *

 **Et après tu te demandes si t'es gay ? Kamisama.**

* * *

 _Ben quoi ?_

* * *

 **Tu l'as sacrément bien maté pour te souvenir de tout ça. Même ses tétons on dirait.**

* * *

 _Je… heu_

* * *

 **Je suis sûr que t'es rouge comme une tomate.**

* * *

 _J'ai chaud oui._

* * *

 **Si ce mec t'embrassait, tu le laisserais faire ?**

* * *

 _Franchement je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui, pour voir ce que ça fait._

* * *

 **Mh. T'es vraiment curieux, effectivement.**

* * *

 _Tu ne veux pas m'entraîner ?_

* * *

 **Non.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

 **Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu saches qui je suis.**

* * *

 _Rooh, rabat-joie._

* * *

 **Et puis, t'entraîner à quoi ?**

* * *

 _A embrasser, à caresser, je sais pas moi !_

* * *

 **Ma parole, t'es obsédé en fait.**

* * *

 _Mais non ! C'est toi qui m'as entraîné dans cette pente glissante je te rappelle !_

* * *

 **Je n'ai strictement rien fait.**

* * *

 _Tu crois que je suis gay alors ?_

* * *

 **Tu regardes de la même façon les autres garçons ?**

* * *

 _En y réfléchissant… non. Je crois que c'est lui en fait. Il me fait un truc._

* * *

 **Tu l'apprécies à quel point ?**

* * *

 _C'est mon ami depuis longtemps. Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. De toute façon je pense que chez lui il n'y a aucune question à se poser, il aime les filles._

* * *

 **Tu en es sûr ? Toi-même tu en étais persuadé et en quelques mots tu t'es rendu compte que ton ami te faisait bander.**

* * *

 _Hé ! J'ai jamais dit qu'il me faisait bander !_

* * *

 **A d'autres.**

* * *

 _Mais, tu n'es pas dans ma tête !_

* * *

 **Dis-moi la vérité, en fait tu t'es déjà masturbé en pensant à lui non ?**

* * *

 _Mais non ! Jamais !_

* * *

 **Eh bien fait-le ce soir, tu auras ta réponse et comme ça tu arrêteras de me casser les couilles.**

* * *

 _Quelle vulgarité._

* * *

 **Je m'en flan completemou.**

* * *

 _Tu quoi ?_

* * *

 **J'ai le droit de te poser n'importe quelle question comme je t'ai raconté mon aventure sexuelle.**

* * *

 _Tu te moques de moi ? Elle était nulle ton histoire !_

* * *

 **Ha… tu veux du pénis, des glands et du sperme ?**

* * *

 _Heu… j'ai pas dit ça non plus hein !_

* * *

 **Très bien, je vais t'en donner, laisse-moi deux minutes pour rédiger ça.**

* * *

 _Non mais arrête ! Je ne veux pas lire ça !_

 _Hé, arrête d'écrire ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir ça !_

* * *

 **Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il m'a plaqué contre la porte directement. Il a enfoncé sa langue dans ma bouche au point que je n'arrivais même plus à respirer. Il a caressé mon ventre et mes reins. Puis il a baissé mon pantalon. Je m'étais déjà préparé avant car j'avais prévu que ça irait vite. Il m'a retourné et a attrapé mes hanches pour se frotter contre moi. Son pénis glissait entre mes fesses et moi j'attendais juste qu'il me prenne. J'étais chaud bouillant. Comme la braise. Il m'a pénétré de toute sa hampe bien épaisse et il m'a baisé contre sa porte d'entrée. Je sentais son membre aller et venir en moi à une vitesse incroyable. J'y ai même mis mes doigts pour le sentir glisser dans mon corps. Moi, je gémissais très fort, parce que j'adorais ça, surtout lorsqu'il cognait contre ma prostate. Je me suis masturbé et j'ai joui partout et lui en moi.**

* * *

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Alors ? Satisfait ?**

* * *

 _T'étais obligé de dire 'sa hampe bien épaisse' ?_

* * *

 **C'est vrai, il en avait une sacrée.**

* * *

 _Arrg !_

* * *

 **Khukuku.**

* * *

 _Alors, c'est toi qui t'es fait prendre._

* * *

 **Oui. J'aime bien.**

* * *

 _Ça ne fait pas mal ?_

* * *

 **Ca dépend qui tu as comme partenaire et comment tu t'es préparé avant.**

* * *

 _Justement, ça veut dire quoi, 'te préparer' ?_

* * *

 **T'as déjà baisé une fille ou pas ?**

* * *

 _Heu… oui. Mais j'étais bourré je m'en souviens plus bien._

* * *

 **Sacrebleu.**

* * *

 _Te moque pas, j'ai déjà assez honte de moi._

* * *

 **Bref. Je ne rebondirais pas sur le fait que tu es en fait un néophyte.**

* * *

 _Hé !_

* * *

 **Mais je pense que tu sais comment ça se passe. Pour ne pas blesser la fille, tu la prépares. Tu mets tes doigts pour l'habituer un peu avant de mettre ton machin. He bien, là c'est pareil. Il faut préparer.**

* * *

 _Mais… tu prépares, l'anus ?_

* * *

 **Ben oui, quoi d'autre espèce de crétin ?**

* * *

 _D'accord._

* * *

 **Tu ne poses pas plus de questions ?**

* * *

 _Non. Je suis un peu retourné là en fait._

* * *

 **Bien fait.**

* * *

 _Mais heu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !_

* * *

 **Te plains pas, tu l'as voulu. Vilain garçon.**

* * *

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais gay. En fait l'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit._

* * *

 **Je m'en doute.**

* * *

 _C'est chouette, j'ai un ami gay !_

* * *

 **Dis ça encore une fois et je te supprime.**

* * *

 _Roh, t'es pas drôle._

* * *

 **Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

* * *

 **C'est ma question. J'ai le droit de te demander tout ce que je veux, tu te souviens ?**

* * *

 _Je suis obligé de répondre ?_

* * *

 **Oui, sinon je te bloque.**

* * *

 _Tu ferais ça ?_

* * *

 **Tu veux tester ?**

* * *

 _Non ! C'est bon…_

* * *

 **T'es tellement facile à manipuler.**

* * *

 _Gnagnagna._

* * *

 **Bon, je veux ma réponse.**

* * *

 _Mhh… on va dire que je crois avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, parce que c'est compliqué. Ça te va ?_

* * *

 **Parfait.**

* * *

 _Content ?_

* * *

 **Très content.**

* * *

 _Bon sur ce, je vais me coucher !_

* * *

 **N'oublie pas de penser à ton ami pendant ta branlette quotidienne.**

* * *

 _Arrg ! Mais t'es infernal !_

* * *

 **Khukuku.**

* * *

 _Bonne nuit._

* * *

 **Bonne nuit, petit hétéro curieux.**

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

'Anaconda' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 _Salut_

* * *

 **Lu.**

* * *

 _Ça fait longtemps !_

* * *

 **Ça fait trois jours. Je ne dirais pas que ça fait longtemps.**

* * *

 _Tu vas bien ?_

* * *

 **Très.**

* * *

 _T'es en colère ?_

* * *

 **Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?**

* * *

 _Bah je ne sais pas, t'es pas très pipelette aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **Je t'emmerde, si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs.**

* * *

 _Du calme ! Je t'ai rien fait ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

* * *

 **Rien.**

* * *

 _Ben si, il y a quelque chose, dis-moi._

* * *

 **Mais y'a rien je te dis !**

* * *

 _Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

* * *

 **Mais ça n'a rien à voir, merde.**

* * *

 _Dis-moi…_

* * *

 **Mais tu me les brises !**

* * *

'Black Diamond ' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 _Ca y est, de meilleure humeur qu'hier ?_

* * *

 **Tu vas pas commencer ?**

* * *

 _C'est bon j'arrête. Mais quand même…_

* * *

 **J'ai pas eu des supers nouvelles. C'est tout.**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

* * *

 **Rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

* * *

 _Ok, très bien._

* * *

 **Tu ne parles plus ?**

* * *

 _J'ai rien à dire._

* * *

 **C'est pas vrai, tu boudes encore ?**

* * *

 _Tu veux ne jamais rien me dire !_

* * *

 **Parce que je n'ai pas envie c'est tout ! On ne se connait pas, je te dois rien, merde à la fin !**

* * *

 _Mais je voudrais juste t'aider moi, comme toi tu l'as fait avec moi, c'est tout._

* * *

 **Putain, t'es vraiment chiant.**

* * *

 _Je sais._

* * *

 **Y'a un mec que j'aime beaucoup qui s'est fait draguer sous mes yeux. C'est tout, rien de grave.**

* * *

 _Et ça te met dans cet état-là ?_

* * *

 **Mais oui ! Ça fait un an que je lui fais du rentre dedans mais ce crétin ne voit rien !**

* * *

 _C'est que tu es trop subtil pour lui peut-être._

* * *

 **Ouais, peut-être. Il est hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles, il ne doit pas faire attention à mes tentatives.**

* * *

 _S'il est comme moi, c'est sûr ! Mets-lui la main sur l'entrejambe, tu seras fixé !_

* * *

 **Très drôle.**

* * *

 _C'est ce que tu m'as dit !_

* * *

 **Et alors, tu as essayé ?**

* * *

 _Non, mais par contre j'ai testé autre chose._

* * *

 **Ah oui ?**

* * *

 _Oui. J'ai pensé à lui pendant… eh bien, pendant que je…_

* * *

 **Que tu te branlais, oui, et ?**

* * *

 _J'ai éjaculé en trente secondes. C'est grave docteur ?_

* * *

 **Ha ben merde alors.**

* * *

 _C'est si grave que ça ?_

* * *

 **Non. T'es juste précoce.**

* * *

 _Haha. Très drôle. J'ai de l'endurance._

* * *

 **Ha oui ? Tu n'as qu'une seule expérience sexuelle, dont tu ne te souviens même plus.**

* * *

 _Oui bon… Mais d'habitude je mets quinze minutes !_

* * *

 **Félicitations.**

* * *

 _Mais dis quelque chose !_

* * *

 **Je viens de dire quelque chose.**

* * *

 _Sérieusement._

* * *

 **Ton pote te fait de l'effet.**

* * *

 _Ha je le savais que c'était grave !_

* * *

 **En quoi c'est grave ?**

* * *

 _Je suis gay !_

* * *

 **Mais non, ça ne veut rien dire… bon un peu quand même.**

* * *

 _Je suis foutu…_

* * *

 **Y'a que lui qui te fais de l'effet ?**

* * *

 _Ben oui… je crois ?_

* * *

 **Tu crois ?**

* * *

 _Ben, j'ai pas pensé à quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas._

* * *

 **Essaie de le faire, tu verras bien.**

* * *

 _Génial, à chaque branlette je vais penser à un mec du village. Mais je suis pas gay, nooon._

* * *

 **Allez, arrête de paniquer.**

* * *

 _Mais c'est une catastrophe ! Je voulais des enfants !_

* * *

 **Du calme ! C'est peut-être juste ton ami qui t'excite c'est tout ! SI ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, ça peut arriver !**

* * *

 _Ha bon ? Ton ami le plus proche t'excite toi ?_

* * *

 **Oui. Grave. Et j'en fais pas tout un plat.**

* * *

 _Oui, mais toi t'es gay !_

* * *

 **Rah, mais arrête de pleurnicher ! On dirait une gonzesse !**

* * *

 _Je suis une tapette !_

* * *

 **T'as juste bandé pour un mec, c'est pas la fin du monde quand même !**

* * *

 _Laisse-moi mourir…_

* * *

 **Crève alors et fous-moi la paix !**

* * *

…

* * *

 **Quoi ?**

* * *

…

* * *

 **Tu me gonfles.**

* * *

 _Si c'est juste lui, alors je suis pas gay ?_

* * *

 **Putain t'es lourd avec ça. Va embrasser un mec je sais pas mais arrête d'en faire une fixette.**

* * *

 _Tu te rends pas compte à quel point je suis chamboulé._

* * *

 **Si, je m'en rends compte, merci bien.**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

* * *

 **Trouve un mec pour une nuit, envoie toi en l'air avec lui et puis tu verras si c'est ton truc ou pas. Fin de l'histoire.**

* * *

 _ET je le trouve où ce mec ?_

* * *

 **Mais je n'en sais rien ! Sur KLM y'a plein d'homos refoulés qui n'attendent que ça de se faire prendre en levrette !**

* * *

 _Je crois que j'arriverai jamais à me faire à ta vulgarité._

* * *

 **Et je m'en balance.**

* * *

 _Et toi, tu ne veux pas m'aider ?_

* * *

 **C'est hors de question.**

* * *

 _Mais pourquoi ? Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais et étrangement, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal._

* * *

 **J'ai dit non.**

* * *

 _T'es nul. T'as qu'à mettre une cagoule !_

* * *

 **Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais me mettre des lentilles, un costume, une cravache, du cuir et une moustache ?**

* * *

 _Hahaha ! Pourquoi pas !_

* * *

 **Dans tous les cas c'est non.**

* * *

 _Bon. Très bien. Je vais me trouver un mec sur le réseau._

* * *

 **Tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance avec ton ami d'abord ?**

* * *

 _Ca va pas la tête ? S'il me rejette je fais quoi ? Il va crier sur tous les toits que je suis homo._

* * *

 **Il ferait ça ?**

* * *

 _Non…_

* * *

 **Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?**

* * *

 _Je le dégouterai peut-être. Il aura peur de moi. Ou bien il sera gêné à chaque fois qu'on se verra._

* * *

 **A toi de bien doser. Si tu arrives en lui disant que tu veux lui mettre ton pénis dans le cul, oui, là il risque de te regarder bizarrement.**

* * *

 _Comme si j'allais lui dire ça !_

* * *

 **Mais si tu tentes une approche SUBTILE, genre une main qui se pose en bas de son dos…**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ça ?_

* * *

 **Quoi ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte combien une main posée en bas du dos d'un mec veut dire beaucoup de choses !**

* * *

 _Ha bon ? Comme quoi ?_

* * *

 **C'est un geste très intime ! Si tu mets ta main à cet endroit, il va très bien comprendre qu'il t'intéresse et pas seulement pour jouer aux cartes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Imagine deux secondes que lui vienne poser sa main sur toi, à cet endroit, qu'en penserais-tu ?**

* * *

 _Heu… Je me dirais qu'il recherche du contact. Physique. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, c'est assez évocateur comme toucher…_

* * *

 **Tu vois. Les mecs, ça se prend par les épaules, le bras, ça se tape dans les jambes ou la tête, mais inconsciemment on sait tous que poser sa main délicatement sur la chute de reins de son pote c'est tout sauf un geste amical.**

* * *

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il n'est pas très tactile._

* * *

 **Il a l'air vraiment chiant ton pote.**

* * *

 _Non, pas du tout. Il est… Spécial. Mais moi je l'aime comme ça. Mais il m'enverra un coup de poing au visage bien avant que j'ai pu approcher ma main aussi près de lui._

* * *

 **Y'a-t-il des moments où vous vous retrouvez seuls tous les deux ?**

* * *

 _Des fois je vais chez lui jouer aux jeux vidéo ou il vient chez moi et on fait pareil._

* * *

 **Pendant que vous jouez, pose ta tête sur son épaule. Ou fait en sorte que vos jambes se touchent, ou vos bras. Je sais pas moi, mais trouve un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui ! Au moins assez pour qu'il commence à se poser des questions.**

* * *

 _Et s'il se met à m'éviter ?_

* * *

 **Tu le connais bien, il ferait ça ?**

* * *

 _Non. Je pense qu'il m'en parlerait et il me cracherait directement ses quatre vérités._

* * *

 **Ben voilà.**

* * *

 _Mais j'ai peur._

* * *

 **C'est normal.**

* * *

 _Au fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

* * *

 **Mon dieu j'ai peur.**

* * *

 _Sois sérieux deux minutes._

* * *

 **Mais je suis très sérieux.**

* * *

 _Très bien alors… Sache que je connais personnellement tous les Chûnin (avec qui je suis plus ou moins proche) et une bonne partie des Genin._

* * *

 **Mh... Ça signifie que nous nous sommes déjà potentiellement croisés (si tu penses encore que je suis un ninja).**

* * *

 _Oui._

* * *

 **Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de rechercher qui j'étais ?**

* * *

 _Je l'ai fait. C'est juste que mon cerveau fonctionne mieux que je ne le pense._

* * *

 **C'est cela oui.**

* * *

 _Mais je te jure ! Je suis loin d'être un idiot._

* * *

 **En tout cas, c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas se rencontrer.**

* * *

 _Au contraire, je pense que c'est une raison de se rencontrer._

* * *

 **Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée.**

* * *

 _Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ce point ! Tu as bien vu que j'avais l'air sincère. Je suis assez mature pour garder des secrets et les respecter._

* * *

 **Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'on se voit.**

* * *

 _Ben pourquoi alors ? Je ne comprends pas._

* * *

 **Parce que…**

* * *

 _Oui ?_

* * *

 **Parce que je…**

* * *

 _Roh allé ! Dis-moi !_

* * *

 **Parce que moi je sais qui tu es.**

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Sachez quand même que je mets plus d'une heure à faire la mise en page sur FFN... Je le fais pour vous.

Du coup c'est vrai que c'est toujours sympas quand les gens laissent des commentaires lorsqu'ils lisent le travail des auteurs. Car je me dis que qu'au moins, le temps que j'ai passé à la mettre en ligne (parce que honnêtement, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et j'ai une vie ultra chargée, ma bêta pourra en témoigner) à servi à quelque chose.

Voilà, si chaque lecteur pouvait me laisser une petite trâce de son passage ça me ferait vraiment plaisir parce que j'y consacre énormément de temps. Je fais passer beaucoup de choses en second plan dans ma vie pour pouvoir vous poster ces fictions.

Sur ce, gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	3. Chapter 3

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Voici le chapitre 3 ! On découvre l'identité de Black DIamond !

 **Bêta lectrice :**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **RAR :**

D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à toutes pour avoir laissé des reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir et ça m'a encouragé à poster plus vite le chapitre 3 !

 _Crabe_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce format te plaise.

 _Levi_ (chap 1 et 2) : merci hahaha, toujours aussi enthousiaste !

 _Guest_ (chap 1) : Merci pour ta review ! Oui je passe beaucoup de temps à mettre en page avec les traits entre chaque dialogue, je le fais avec les traits ffn donc c'est trèèèèès long…

 _Guest_ (chap 2) : Merci :3

 _Cia_ : Merci ^^

 _Pensi_ : Mooh merci beaucoup :3 Ce chapitre est le dernier en format message, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

 _Myrie_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Ca me fait super plaisir de voir à quel point tu aimes mes fictions, ça m'encourage beaucoup !

 _Chouchou_ : Merci :3

 _Flo_ : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps du coup je fais au mieux mais parfois c'est difficile à gérer ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **Konoha Live Messenger**

 **Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parce que je…**

* * *

 _Roh allé ! Dis-moi !_

* * *

 **Parce que moi je sais qui tu es.**

* * *

' _Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté._

* * *

(…)

* * *

 _Comment ça tu sais qui je suis ?_

* * *

 **Bonjour à toi aussi. Belle journée ?**

* * *

 _Ca fait une semaine que tu ne t'es pas connecté ! Et la dernière chose que tu me dis c'est que tu sais qui je suis !_

* * *

 **Oui, je sais qui tu es.**

* * *

 _Comment t'as pu me laisser comme ça pendant une semaine !_

* * *

 **Te laisser comment ?**

* * *

 _Sans nouvelles ! J'ai eu super peur que tu dévoiles tout ce que je t'ai raconté depuis le début ! Je me suis rongé les ongles, dès que je sortais, je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir si les gens ne me regardaient pas bizarrement. T'es vraiment un enfoiré !_

* * *

 **Je ne savais pas que t'avais flippé à ce point. Relax, j'ai rien dit et je ne dirai rien.**

* * *

 _T'es vraiment une enflure !_

* * *

 **Tout de suite les grands mots.**

* * *

 _Et d'abord, tu peux très bien t'être trompé ! Je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu penses !_

* * *

 **Si, je suis sûr de moi.**

* * *

 _He bien dis-le alors, nous verrons._

* * *

 **Tu es Naruto Uzumaki.**

* * *

…

* * *

 **Allez, fait pas semblant, je sais que c'est toi.**

* * *

 _Comment ?_

* * *

 **Quoi ?**

* * *

 _Comment tu as deviné ?_

* * *

 **Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?**

* * *

 _Allez ! C'est injuste, je ne sais pas qui tu es !_

* * *

 **Si je te dis comment j'ai su, tu sauras aussi qui je suis. Et je ne veux pas.**

* * *

 _Mais on serait quitte ! En plus, je n'aime pas savoir qu'une personne connaisse autant de choses sur moi…_

* * *

 **Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, c'est toi qui me déballes ta vie depuis le début.**

* * *

 _Mais j'ai confiance en toi…_

* * *

 **Tu as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur moi. Qui sait ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire à ma place avec toutes ces informations. Fais attention à qui tu parles.**

* * *

 _Oui, maman._

* * *

 **T'es irrécupérable comme mec.**

* * *

 _Oui bon ça va hein !_

* * *

 **Bon sinon, t'as avancé avec ton pote ?**

* * *

 _Du coup, tu dois avoir une idée de qui il est non ?_

* * *

 **Pas vraiment. Quand je te vois tu es toujours avec plein de personnes. Je sais que tu fais équipe avec Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa.**

* * *

 _Oui, je suis dans l'équipe 7. Et toi ?_

* * *

 **Haha ! Bien essayé !**

* * *

 _Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'avais plein d'amis !_

* * *

 **Mouais.**

* * *

 _Et pour te répondre, non, j'ai rien osé faire._

* * *

 **P'tain t'es vraiment un mollusque.**

* * *

 _Hé ! C'est pas si facile ! En plus, comme tu dois le savoir, je me remets de blessures graves et du coup je le vois moins souvent en ce moment._

* * *

 **J'ai entendu parler d'une mission qui avait mal tourné. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? T'es réputé pour guérir vite normalement, non ?**

* * *

 _Les gens savent ça ?_

* * *

 **T'es une star, tu ne le savais pas ?**

* * *

 _Ha bon ?_

* * *

 **Haha ! Mais non je plaisante ! C'est juste des ragots. La plupart des gens ont peur de toi.**

* * *

 _Super. Merci. Ça me remonte le moral._

* * *

 **Pas ma faute si tu as un démon dans le ventre aussi.**

* * *

 _Je ne l'ai pas voulu, moi ! Ce truc !_

* * *

 **Tu fais peur aux vieux, surtout ceux qui n'y connaissent rien. Les ninjas et les gamins t'admirent beaucoup je pense.**

* * *

 _Ha oui ? Tu fais partie de mes admirateurs secrets ?_

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas dit ça ! D'ailleurs non, je ne te trouve pas exceptionnel.**

* * *

 _Super, merci bien._

* * *

 **Ça va te vexe pas.**

* * *

 _Bien sûr que si !_

* * *

 **T'es vraiment susceptible.**

* * *

 _N'importe qui le prendrait mal._

* * *

 **J'ai pas dit que t'étais nul non plus. Je pense sincèrement que tu es très fort même. Mais tu n'exploites pas assez ton pouvoir et du coup tu fais n'importe quoi.**

* * *

 _J'ai l'impression d'entendre Kakashi._

* * *

 **Allez, arrête de bouder et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que le Ô grand Uzumaki Naruto se retrouve assigné chez lui si longtemps ?**

* * *

 _Mhh… C'est assez plaisant comme appellation._

* * *

 **Ô grand maître Naruto.**

* * *

 _Haha !_

* * *

 **Bon allez accouche ou je me déconnecte.**

* * *

 _Rooh. Bon. On était en mission et on est tombé dans un piège comme des bleus. Kakashi n'était pas là. Nos adversaires étaient assez forts et ils ont réussi à capturer Sakura. Du coup je me suis énervé, j'ai tout fait péter (je te passe les détails), mais ils ont réussi à capturer Sasuke aussi._

* * *

 **C'est drôle, je pensais qu'il était super fort ?**

* * *

 _Il l'est. Mais c'est ma faute. Quand j'ai tout fait exploser, il était juste à côté de moi. La lumière de mon orbe l'a ébloui et il s'est pris des débris dans les yeux. Avec la déflagration, il n'a pas vu que quelqu'un s'était approché par derrière._

* * *

 **En gros, grâce à toi, vous avez tous failli mourir c'est ça ?**

* * *

 _Heu, quand même pas…_

* * *

 **T'es un danger public en fait !**

* * *

 _Je nous ai peut-être mis en danger mais c'est moi qui nous ai sauvés aussi !_

* * *

 **Encore heureux.**

* * *

 _Dans la bagarre je me suis pris une flèche empoisonnée dans la jambe. Mais j'étais tellement énervé que j'ai réussi à tordre les barreaux en fer qui tenaient Sasuke et Sakura prisonniers. Je suis très fort !_

* * *

 **J'en suis tout impressionné.**

* * *

 _C'est en rentrant qu'on a compris que le poison continuait à faire effet. J'ai pris plusieurs potions mais rien ne m'a guéri. Finalement on a trouvé un remède mais qui est long à faire effet. C'est pour ça que je suis souvent chez moi. J'ai du mal à utiliser ma jambe. Mais ça devrait aller mieux et dans quelques jours je vais pouvoir retourner sur le terrain !_

* * *

 **Ravi de l'apprendre.**

* * *

 _C'est de l'ironie ?_

* * *

 **Non, je le pense sincèrement.**

* * *

 _Ça veut dire que nous allons nous croiser…_

* * *

 **Arrête d'essayer de savoir qui je suis.**

* * *

 _Mais je n'ai rien dit !_

* * *

 **Je sais que tu vas continuer à chercher, mais je te le déconseille.**

* * *

 _Et si jamais je découvre qui tu es, qu'est ce qui se passerait ?_

* * *

 **Je ferais de ta vie un enfer.**

* * *

 _Oulala j'ai peur._

* * *

 **Je suis sérieux.**

* * *

 _Et tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait aller faire des galipettes derrière des buissons à la place de me tuer?_

* * *

 **C'est vraiment toi qui me proposes ça ? Et ton pote alors, tu t'en fou ?**

* * *

 _Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait peur, c'est moi qui devrais être flippé !_

* * *

 **Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**

* * *

 _Non, je m'en fou pas de lui mais je sais que c'est mort de toute façon…_

* * *

 **T'en sais rien, tu n'as rien essayé.**

* * *

 _Oui, mais je le sais…_

* * *

 **A quoi tu vois qu'il n'y a aucun espoir ?**

* * *

 _Ça se sent, non, ces choses-là ? Quand il vient me voir, je vois dans ses yeux que je ne suis que son meilleur ami, rien de plus._

* * *

 **Vu comment t'es une brute, j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses détecter ce genre de choses dans les yeux de quelqu'un.**

* * *

 _S'il était gay, il m'en aurait parlé. Et s'il était attiré par moi, il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose._

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?**

* * *

 _Parce qu'il est plus courageux que moi._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Ben quoi ?_

* * *

 **Peut-être que lui aussi est terrorisé à l'idée que tu le rejettes.**

* * *

 _Je ne pense pas. Et puis sérieusement, les chances pour qu'il soit homo sont vraiment improbables. Je suis déjà étonné d'en croiser un sur ce forum._

* * *

 **Je crois surtout que tu as vécu sans jamais te poser de questions. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont des doutes sur leur sexualité pendant l'adolescence. Puis tu oublies les Bi, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les gays.**

* * *

 _Ha bon ? Hoo… Mais je suis peut-être bi alors ?_

* * *

 **Peut-être.**

* * *

 _Tout n'est pas perdu alors !_

* * *

 **T'es affligeant.**

* * *

 _J'ai une idée. On va entamer la mission : Approche de la cible_

* * *

 **Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

* * *

 _Je veux savoir si je suis réellement attiré par lui ou non. Tu veux savoir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller ?_

* * *

 **Heu, j'ai rien dit moi…**

* * *

 _He bien, cette semaine, je vais tenter quelque chose ! Je suis motivé !_

* * *

 **Tu fais flipper.**

* * *

 _Quand il viendra me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles, je l'embrasserai ! Et avec la langue !_

* * *

 **Heu, t'y vas fort là. Pour la subtilité, on repassera.**

* * *

 _Je mettrais ma main sur ce qui fait de lui un homme et je soutiendrai son regard !_

* * *

 **Mais oui… sérieusement, tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ?**

* * *

 _Ho que si !_

* * *

 **Je te le déconseille fortement.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ? Je suis chaud bouillant là !_

* * *

 **Je vois ça…**

* * *

 _Ghniahahahaha_

* * *

 **Si tu fais ça, il va forcément te foutre un coup de poing.**

* * *

 _Pas si il est gay._

* * *

 **Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que parce qu'un mec est gay, il va se laisser tripoter par n'importe qui, comme ça, n'importe comment ? Réfléchis un peu, tu vas le brusquer si tu fais ça. Imagine qu'il soit en train de se poser les mêmes questions que toi quand tu ne savais pas si tu préférais les hommes ou les femmes. Tu vas juste l'effrayer et là, il va t'éviter.**

* * *

 _J'avais pas réfléchi à tout ça._

* * *

 **Je sais.**

* * *

 _Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

* * *

 **Ecoute mes conseils. Quand il viendra te voir, fais lui ton plus beau sourire, lance lui des regards appuyés, et essaie de lui tenir la main, caresse-lui la joue ou bien utilise la technique de la main sur les reins.**

* * *

 _Et s'il fuit ?_

* * *

 **Ces gestes sont doux. Il ne fuira pas. Au pire, il te regardera bizarrement ou il aura un mouvement de recul.**

* * *

 _Et si c'est le cas ?_

* * *

 **He bien, tu lui balances la sauce.**

* * *

 _QUOI ?_

* * *

 **Arg ! Espèce de pervers ! Tu lui dis tout ! Tu lui parles de tes questionnements, de ton attirance et tout ça ! Si c'est un ami, il t'écoutera.**

* * *

 _T'es fleur bleue en fait toi. Je me demande vraiment qui tu es…_

* * *

 **Je freine les brutes comme toi.**

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas une brute, je suis juste un homme avec les hormones en ébullition._

* * *

 **Oui, c'est ce que je dis. Je freine la bête en rut qui est en toi.**

* * *

 _Je n'ai rien d'une bête en rut, tu dis n'importe quoi._

* * *

 **Alors explique-moi la signification de ton pseudo ?**

* * *

 _Hein ? Quel rapport ?_

* * *

' **Anaconda', pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas 'renardo' ou 'Kyubi' ou encore 'petit renard sexy'.**

* * *

' _Petit renard sexy' ? Tu divagues ! Autant écrire 'Naruto Uzumaki' carrément. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse._

* * *

 **Pourquoi ? Tu parles bien à tes amis sur KLM, non ?**

* * *

 _Pour être honnête… non. Enfin oui. J'ai un autre compte qui s'appelle 'Naruto' tout court._

* * *

 **Hoo ? Pourquoi avoir créé celui-ci ?**

* * *

 _Pour rencontrer des gens. Des gens qui ont peur de 'Naruto' mais qui n'auraient pas peur de 'Anaconda'._

* * *

 **Excuse-moi mais 'Anaconda' ça fait pas très envie hein.**

* * *

 _C'est joli un serpent !_

* * *

 **Oui, mais un anaconda c'est pas un simple serpent ! C'est énorme !**

* * *

 _Comme mon pénis._

* * *

 **?**

* * *

 _C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce pseudo._

* * *

 **Tuez-moi s'il vous plait.**

* * *

 _Hahahaha !_

* * *

 **Sérieusement ? C'est pour la taille de ton machin ?**

* * *

 _Bah… Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais… je suis très bien monté !_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Ben dis quelque chose._

* * *

 **Tu baisses tellement dans mon estime.**

* * *

 _Hein ?_

* * *

 **Moi qui pensais que c'était parce que tu trouvais cet animal fort, puissant, majestueux, que sais-je encore. Mais non. C'est juste parce que t'en as une grosse.**

* * *

 _J'hésitais avec « étalon » aussi._

* * *

 **Au secours… Là c'est sûr t'aurais attiré tous les gays du quartier.**

* * *

 _Dont toi ?_

* * *

 **Non. J'aime pas les mecs prétentieux.**

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas prétentieux, c'est la vérité. Pourquoi être humble alors que c'est évident que j'en ai une grosse ?_

* * *

 **J'aimerais pas être à la place du mec qui passera sous tes coups de reins.**

* * *

 _C'est pas un atout ?_

* * *

 **Je suis sûr que tu mens en plus.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi je mentirais ? Tu veux une photo ?_

* * *

 **Pitié, non ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?**

* * *

 _Bah quoi ? T'es gay, tu devrais apprécier ?_

* * *

 **Je vais refaire ton éducation je crois. T'es tellement bourré de préjugés. Tu aimerais recevoir une photo de la vulve de ta copine en gros plan ?**

* * *

 _Berk, non._

* * *

 **Voilà.**

* * *

 _D'accord, je comprends._

* * *

 **Par curiosité, elle mesure combien ?**

* * *

 _Haaa ! Je savais que ça t'intéressait finalement !_

* * *

 **Que neni ! C'est juste pour ma culture personnelle !**

* * *

 _Mais bien sûr !_

* * *

 **Ho et puis je m'en fou ! C'est quoi cette conversation en dessous de la ceinture depuis tout à l'heure !**

* * *

 _27.3 Centimètres !_

* * *

 **Au repos ?**

* * *

 _Non, je suis pas un monstre non plus._

* * *

 **Attends, attends… tu viens de mesurer ?**

* * *

 _Heu, oui ?_

* * *

 **Mais attends, t'es pas au repos ? Tu bandes pendant que tu me parles ! Pervers !**

* * *

 _C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je me suis juste tripoté un peu pour pouvoir mesurer !_

* * *

 **ARG ! Mais au secours!  
**

* * *

 _J'ai pensé à mon ami d'ailleurs…_

* * *

 **Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher.**

* * *

 _T'es jaloux ?_

* * *

 **Jamais !**

* * *

 _Si ! Tu es jaloux !_

* * *

 **C'est toi qui es disproportionné !**

* * *

 _Gniahaha !_

* * *

 **Bon, a plus, 'Anaconda' !**

* * *

 _Rêve bien de moi !_

* * *

 **C'est ça !**

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

'Anaconda' s'est déconnecté.

* * *

(…)

* * *

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé !_

* * *

 **Quelle énergie dès le matin ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser souffler deux minutes ?**

* * *

 _Il est dix heures, on est dimanche et ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas parlé, je n'ai pas eu ma dose._

* * *

 **Pitié.**

* * *

 _Il s'est passé un truc avec mon ami !_

* * *

 **Ho ?**

* * *

 _Je l'ai touché !_

* * *

 **Saperlipopette !**

* * *

 _Il est venu chez moi mercredi, il avait ramené des ramens, c'est mon plat préféré !_

* * *

 **Je trouve ça immonde.**

* * *

 _Tiens, c'est drôle, lui aussi. Du coup il s'était pris des sushis._

* * *

 **Il a meilleur goût que toi, c'est tout.**

* * *

 _Il s'est assis en face de moi à table. On a discuté des entraînements, du temps, de tout et de rien. Je l'ai beaucoup détaillé pendant qu'il me parlait. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il a une peau laiteuse, elle est blanche comparé à la mienne, il n'a aucun bouton, rien. Mais j'ai repéré un petit grain de beauté en dessous de son oreille._

* * *

 **C'est du matage intensif ça.**

* * *

 _Je te jure, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres brillaient à cause de l'eau qu'il venait de boire. J'ai été hypnotisé et je crois qu'il l'a remarqué parce qu'il a raclé sa gorge pour me ramener à la réalité._

* * *

 **Très discret, comme d'hab.**

* * *

 _Je crois que j'ai rougi. Enfin c'est sûr, toute ma tête chauffait et je me suis même mis à transpirer._

* * *

 **He ben, il te fait tant d'effet que ça ?**

* * *

 _Je crois oui. Je me suis souvenu de notre conversation. J'avais envie de lui caresser les cheveux, le cou, les bras, partout. J'en avais vraiment très envie. Très, très, très envie._

* * *

 **Pourquoi tu insistes ?**

* * *

 _Parce que je me suis mis à bander…_

* * *

 **Bonté divine. T'es pas sérieux ?**

* * *

 _Malheureusement si. J'ai tout fait pour le cacher. Je crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué. Et puis, la table me cachait bien quand même._

* * *

 **Encore heureux.**

* * *

 _A un moment il s'est levé pour aller chercher un cadeau de la part de Sakura dans son sac et… Oh mon Dieu._

* * *

 **Quoi ?**

* * *

 _Il portait un short, un putain de short !_

* * *

 **Et alors ?**

* * *

 _Il s'est penché ! Son short s'est relevé et j'ai vu le haut de ses cuisses !_

* * *

 **Ha ouais… il a échappé au viol ce type.**

* * *

 _Tout mon sang est parti en bas. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ses cuisses, elles sont divines. Succulentes à souhait. Finement musclées, elles ont une courbe délicieuse. Un peu comme les filles. Elles avaient l'air douces, je voulais les caresser et passer ma main sous son vêtement._

* * *

 **Ça devient chaud là.**

* * *

 _Je me suis imaginé arrivant derrière lui, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je me suis imaginé me coller contre son corps et lui faire prendre conscience de l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. Et il aurait gémi. Je l'aurais embrassé par derrière, je lui aurais laissé une multitude de suçons dans la nuque et puis j'aurais cloué ses mains au mur. Je me suis imaginé lui baisser son short jusqu'aux chevilles et il se serait frotté contre moi et je... merde._

* * *

 **C'est très excitant tout ça. Mais ça n'a pas eu lieu. Parle-moi plutôt de ce qui s'est vraiment passé.**

* * *

 _Attends je reviens. Pause technique._

* * *

 **T'es vraiment un obsédé…**

* * *

 _Me revoilà !_

* * *

 **Cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ha oui, précoce.**

* * *

 _Hé ! N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste parti aux toilettes!  
_

* * *

 **Donc en gros, t'avais la trique et tu t'imaginais en train de le sauter mais en fait il était juste en train de fouiller dans son sac.**

* * *

 _Ouais. Mais tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Je veux dire, son short était quand même vachement court. Je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé comme ça._

* * *

 **Il faisait peut-être très chaud dehors ?**

* * *

 _C'est l'été je sais mais quand même… C'était un mini short !_

* * *

 **Y'a que toi, en tant que gros pervers, qui a dû le remarquer tu sais.**

* * *

 _Non, je t'assure. Il portait aussi un débardeur noir à bretelle. Chose qu'il ne met jamais. Et puis, une de ses bretelles n'arrêtait pas de tomber de son épaule…_

* * *

 **Ça t'a tout émoustillé ?**

* * *

 _Mais oui ! Il était vraiment sexy ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas entraînement ce jour-là, je me serais posé des questions._

* * *

 **Ha bon ? Comme quoi ?**

* * *

 _Comme : pourquoi s'habille-t-il comme ça pour aller s'entraîner au combat ? Recherche-t-il à attirer l'attention ? Pourtant c'est pas son genre. Alors il veut peut-être plaire à quelqu'un, ou à des filles. Il ne met jamais ce genre de vêtements, c'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi… dénudé ? Franchement, il donnait vraiment envie. Peut-être qu'il a un type en vue et que juste après m'avoir rendu visite, il est allé le voir !_

* * *

 **Ha ouais, tout un scénario dans ta tête quoi.**

* * *

 _Quand il se penchait sur la table pour manger, le col de son débardeur tombait et je pouvais presque voir ses tétons. Kamisama._

* * *

 **C'est marrant. Mais avec tous les indices que tu viens de me donner, je crois avoir une idée assez précise de qui est cet ami sur qui tu fantasmes depuis des semaines.**

* * *

 _Pitié, garde-le pour toi._

* * *

 **C'est vrai que ce Sasuke est plutôt pas mal dans son genre…**

* * *

 _Pas touche !_

* * *

 **T'inquiète, je ne me risquerais pas à aller marcher sur les plates-bandes d'un cinglé comme toi. Je tiens à ma vie.**

* * *

 _Je ne relèverais même pas le fait que tu viens de me traiter de cinglé. Alors tu l'as vu ? Il était…_

* * *

 **Bandant, ouais, c'est le mot.**

* * *

 _Tu l'as regardé !_

* * *

 **Qui ne l'aurait pas regardé ! Il était super sexy !**

* * *

 _Tu vois ! Même toi tu le dis ! Je ne me fais pas des films, il y a quelque chose de louche !_

* * *

 **Pour sa défense, il faisait vraiment, extrêmement chaud mercredi. Pas mal de mecs se sont retrouvés torses nus à piquer des plongeons dans la rivière.**

* * *

 _T'as du bien te rincer l'œil toi._

* * *

 **J'ai des yeux, je les utilise pour des choses utiles.**

* * *

 _Mouais_.

* * *

 **Allez, sois pas grognon. Quand tu seras complètement rétabli, tu pourras mater les minets autant que tu veux.**

* * *

 _Je m'en fou des autres. C'est Sasuke qui m'intéresse._

* * *

 **Ca j'ai cru comprendre.**

* * *

 _J'aurais dû le baiser sur ma table._

* * *

 **Hé ho du calme quand même.**

* * *

 _Habillé comme ça, il l'aurait bien cherché._

* * *

 **P'tin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? On dirait un putain de violeur qui rejette la faute sur ses victimes !**

* * *

 _Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais j'ai vraiment cru à un moment qu'il le faisait exprès. Mais je suis juste parano._

* * *

 **Peut-être pas. Qui te dit qu'il ne t'envoyait pas des signaux ?**

* * *

 _Je sais pas…_

* * *

 **Et donc, tu m'as dit que tu l'avais touché ?**

* * *

 _Oui ! Quand il est revenu, il s'est assis à côté de moi pour me donner le paquet (je te raconte pas la galère que j'ai eu à cacher mon érection). Mais je n'en avais rien à faire du paquet de Sakura en fait. Je l'ai ouvert par politesse, c'était juste des bonbons qu'elle voulait que je teste (elle essaie de créer des bonbons qui nous aide à gérer notre chakra)._

* * *

 **Et ça fonctionne ces trucs ?**

* * *

 _C'est trop immonde pour que je puisse de le dire. La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé un j'ai vomi toute la nuit._

* * *

 **Ha ouais. Pas cool. Elle a peut-être essayé de t'empoisonner.**

* * *

 _C'est pas impossible en effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était tout proche de moi. Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux en prétextant qu'il avait une saleté._

* * *

 **C'est tellement cliché.**

* * *

 _Il m'a regardé bizarrement._

* * *

 **Donc tu t'es arrêté ?**

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai laissé glisser ma main dans son cou et sur son épaule. Sans faire exprès j'ai repoussé sa bretelle qui est tombée sur son bras et j'ai laissé ma main là._

* * *

 **Whoa. Ça c'est méga sensuel ! Bravo l'artiste !**

* * *

 _Ouais. Mais je savais plus quoi faire. J'étais pétrifié. Je crois qu'il a rougi mais je n'en suis plus sûr maintenant._

* * *

 **Il ne t'a pas mis son poing dans la figure ?**

* * *

 _Non. Au contraire. Il s'est penché vers moi._

* * *

 **Ho ? Un bisou ?**

* * *

 _J'aurais aimé. Non, il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Il a posé sa main sur mon front et il m'a dit que j'étais brûlant._

* * *

 **Haha ! S'il avait su que le kraken se cachait sous la table à quelques centimètres de lui seulement!**

* * *

 _Raaah ! Ça va hein !_

* * *

 **J'imagine trop la scène !**

* * *

 _Vas-y moque-toi._

* * *

 **Je ne me moque pas, je trouve que tu as été très courageux ! Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?**

* * *

 _Bah… Je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas très bien et il m'a laissé._

* * *

 **Putain, là t'es naze. Pourquoi t'as pas essayé de l'embrasser ?**

* * *

 _J'allais pas lui dire : « Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis brûlant parce que je bande comme un cheval depuis que tu es entré chez moi, et j'ai très envie de te pilonner, là, par terre, ou sur la chaise tiens ! »_

* * *

 **Ça va t'énerve pas.**

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas osé l'embrasser parce que j'en étais incapable. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, j'étais perdu et mon cœur battait la chamade. J'ai paniqué._

* * *

 **Comme c'est mignon.**

* * *

 _Et puis je crois que lui était à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer dans ma tête (et dans mon pantalon)._

* * *

 **Moi je crois surtout qu'il avait envie que tu l'embrasses.**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

* * *

 **Tu lui as carrément caressé les cheveux et le cou, c'est loin d'être anodin. Et puis tu as repoussé la bretelle de son marcel jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse de son épaule. C'est hyper érotique. N'importe quel mec aurait compris ton manège. Le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit, signifie qu'il attendait une suite.**

* * *

 _Tu crois ?_

* * *

 **J'en suis certain. Enfin, si tu me dis la vérité.**

* * *

 _Ça s'est passé exactement comme je te l'ai dit._

* * *

 **Bien, alors j'ai raison.**

* * *

 _Merde. Je suis vraiment nul._

* * *

 **Oui, t'es nul. T'aurais pu coucher avec lui si t'étais pas si effarouché. C'est pour ça que c'est chiant les hétéros curieux, ou qui se découvrent un penchant homo. Ils n'osent jamais rien faire.**

* * *

 _Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de pas le brusquer ! Et puis je ne vais pas coucher avec mon meilleur pote comme ça, si ?_

* * *

 **Ben pourquoi pas ? Le sexe c'est agréable. Je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement pour voir ses réactions. Là, il te disait clairement qu'il voulait aller plus loin.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'avais de la fièvre alors ?_

* * *

 **Ha ! Ca mon cher, c'est un grand classique ! Il voulait que tu lui répondes un truc dans le genre « je brûle de désir pour toi ! »**

* * *

 _Mouais. C'est pas trop le genre de Sasuke les conversations mielleuses et tout ça._

* * *

 **Bah alors fallait l'emballer.**

* * *

 _Je culpabilise maintenant._

* * *

 **T'as raté une fois, mais sous mes bons conseils, la prochaine sera la bonne !**

* * *

 _S'il y a une prochaine…_

* * *

 **Mais oui, il y en aura une. Il vient chez toi souvent non ?**

* * *

 _Régulièrement oui._

* * *

 **Ben voilà.**

* * *

 _Je me souviens d'un truc…_

* * *

 **Dis-moi.**

* * *

 _Il a dézippé mon sweat parce qu'il a dit que je commençais à sentir le bouc pas frais._

* * *

 **Très classe.**

* * *

 _N'est-ce pas ? J'avais tellement chaud !_

* * *

 **En même temps, mettre un sweat par quarante degrés, c'est du masochisme.**

* * *

 _J'ai la clim !_

* * *

 **Heeeeeeiiiinn, c'est mal pour la planèèèète !**

* * *

 _C'est ça, en attendant je crève pas la mort et j'avais chaud pour une tout autre raison, MOI !_

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

* * *

 _Que ton activité sexuelle est aussi mouvementée que celle d'un lombric._

* * *

 **Haha ! Si tu savais…**

* * *

 _Bon, tu veux pas connaître la suite ?_

* * *

 **Si si, je t'en prie.**

* * *

 _Ai-je récupéré toute ton attention ?_

* * *

 **Absolument. J'attends la suite avec impatience.**

* * *

 _Mouairf._

* * *

 **C'est la vérité.**

* * *

 _Bon, si tu le dis. Entre le moment où il a attrapé ma fermeture éclair et celui où il a ouvert entièrement mon gilet, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé au moins dix minutes._

* * *

 **Tu étais trop absorbé par sa beauté.**

* * *

 _Mais oui ! Il était si proche ! Je pouvais voir le grain de sa peau et ses centaines de cils noirs éparpillés en éventail autour de ses yeux (d'ailleurs il a des longs cils)._

* * *

 **Le mec te déshabille et toi tu ne piges rien.**

* * *

 _Oui, ben excuse-moi mais c'était pas évident !_

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas évident ?**

* * *

 _De gérer ma trique plus mon cerveau en même temps !_

* * *

 **Ah oui, je me disais aussi…**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser car pour ça, j'aurais dû me lever de la table et il aurait vu mon érection ! Tu imagines ?_

* * *

 **J'imagine surtout qu'il aurait beaucoup apprécié.**

* * *

 _Tu penses ?_

* * *

 **Bien sûr. C'est toujours plaisant de voir qu'on plaît à quelqu'un.**

* * *

 _Si ça se trouve, il me trouve repoussant ? Et je m'imagine trop des trucs._

* * *

 **Mais non. Aie confiance en toi. Tous ses gestes montrent qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de passer du bon temps avec toi (et plus si affinité). Je suis sûr qu'il ne te trouvait absolument pas repoussant, au contraire. Sauf peut-être ton horrible tee-shirt avec une tête de mort, ça oui, c'est rebutant.**

 **Ben alors, tu ne parles plus ?**

* * *

'Anaconda' s'est déconnecté.

'Anaconda' s'est connecté.

* * *

 _Je n'ai jamais dit que je portais un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort…_

* * *

 **Si, tu l'as dit un peu plus haut.**

* * *

 _Non. J'en suis certain. T'es qui putain ?_

* * *

 **Tu as dû dire que tu portais ça il y a longtemps, c'est tout !**

* * *

 _Non, j'en suis sûr !_

* * *

 **Tu as pu sortir et n'importe qui aurait pu te voir avec ça.**

* * *

 _Sasuke, putain, si c'est toi, t'es vraiment un enculé._

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas Sasuke.**

* * *

 _Ce tee-shirt je ne l'avais pas mis depuis presque un an ! Et la seule personne que j'ai vue de la semaine c'est Sasuke ! Putain !_

* * *

 **Arrête, calme-toi, je ne suis pas Sasuke.**

* * *

 _Mais arrête de mentir merde ! Putain ! Je suis sûr que tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, hein, Sasuke ? Tu voulais quoi ? Savoir que j'en pinçais pour toi ? Ça te faisait marrer c'est ça ?_

* * *

 **Arrête…**

* * *

 _Depuis combien de temps tu joues ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on se rencontre ! Putain, j'avais confiance en toi, merde !_

* * *

 **Calme-toi. Je suis désolé…**

* * *

 _T'es désolé ? T'es désolé hein ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu m'entends ? Si je te croise je t'éclate mon poing dans la figure et je te crève les yeux ! Disparais de ma vie Sasuke !_

* * *

 **Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de chercher qui j'étais, Naruto.**

* * *

'Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté.

(…)

* * *

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

Merci pour vos réactions pour le chapitre 2 ! Je suis super contente :3

C'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir plus de personnes qui se manifestent et laissent leur réaction. Pour les auteurs c'est très gratifiant et puis si nous postons sur FFN c'est avant tout pour avoir des avis sur le contenu que l'on produit. SI personne ne commentent, on ne saura jamais si nos écrits sont intéressants ou non, etc.

Du coup je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé vos impressions !

Le chapitre 3 est le dernier sous le format Messenger. Nous passons ensuite à des chapitres textuels ! (ben oui, pour lire un lemon, c'est mieux ^^)

A la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	4. Chapter 4

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Enfin le chapitre 4 ! On n'y croyait plus haha !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi long mais j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment dans ma vie perso qui fait que j'ai dû revoir mes priorités ces dernières semaines.

Normalement il devait être posté hier mais avec les problèmes de serveur qu'a rencontré Fanfiction, il n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Bêta lectrice :**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **RAR :**

Chouchou : Merci beaucoup !

Guest : Haha oui ^^ Finalement c'est Sasuke qui s'est trahit !

Charti : Oui ! Sa concentration a flanché deux secondes et patatra ! J'essaie de faire coller au mieux les caractères et je suis contente que tu me le dises :)

Renardeski (Guest) : Tout à fait. Sasuke est courageux pour plein de choses mais l'amour c'est quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrise pas bien ^^

Pensi : Hahaha, oui Naruto est toujours un peu vantard sur les bords )

Bella : Pas de soucis ! Tu es toute pardonnée avec mon propre retard pour cette suite qui a tardé à arriver ^^

Guest 2 : Merci ! Voici enfin la suite ! N'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo la prochaine fois que je puisse t'identifier, car j'ai plusieurs lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews anonymes ^^

Levi : Hahaha parce que je suis une sadique ? x)

Anonimiaouss : Merci c'est très gentil :3

C : la voici ^^ merci pour la review !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Konoha Live Messenger**

 **Chapitre 4 : Dernier mensonge**

 **.**

 _ **Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée de chercher qui j'étais, Naruto.**_

' _Black Diamond' s'est déconnecté._

(…)

Naruto,

Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre jusqu'au bout mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance de tout t'expliquer. Je ne pourrais supporter plus longtemps ton mépris, qui est juste face à mon comportement déplacé.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser en te parlant via KLM sous un pseudonyme. Ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi, loin de moi cette idée, ni pour t'espionner. Je souhaitais simplement y trouver un signe.

Je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus d'un an maintenant. J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois, mais toutes mes tentatives ont échoué lamentablement. Je t'ai envoyé des milliers de signaux sans que tu ne les remarques. J'étais désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te le montrer, j'avais utilisé presque toutes les cordes à mon arc.

Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas courageux. La manière dont j'ai agi le prouve : je me suis caché derrière une fausse identité pour t'approcher. Je voulais que tes yeux se posent sur moi parce qu'ils y verraient autre chose que de l'amitié. Cette simple pensée éloignait mes doutes et je me sentais heureux.

J'ai cru, peut-être par erreur, que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Tes gestes m'ont trahi car plus d'une fois tu m'as protégé au péril de ta vie. En plus de voler mon cœur, tu ne restais jamais loin de moi. Je te trouvais toujours quelque part, à m'épier, me surveiller, me suivre pour voir ce que je faisais. Je t'avoue que je m'arrangeais pour nous éloigner le plus possible du reste de notre équipe parce que ce qui me faisait frissonner était de pouvoir vivre avec toi ces moments magiques.

Te souviens-tu lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés rien qu'à deux dans l'eau transparente de la rivière de Souhaï ? Nous nous sommes chamaillés dans les remous des rapides comme des enfants et tu avais les cheveux en pagaille. Du bout des doigts, je t'ai remis une mèche récalcitrante derrière l'oreille et t'ai caressé la joue aussi délicatement que le souffle d'une brise. Tes yeux se sont accrochés aux miens, tu semblais perdu, ne sachant pas comment traduire mon geste, alors tu as feint la surprise.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'étais attiré par toi.

Peut-être ai-je surinterprété tes gestes et tes paroles, peut-être y ai-je vu quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Je jure que je ne joue pas de rôle quand je dis haut et fort que tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

J'ai longtemps pensé que tu faisais semblant de ne pas voir mes avances, mes coups d'œil appuyés ou encore le fait que j'essayais désespérément de trouver des excuses pour entrer en contact physique avec toi.

J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne me comprennes pas. Et si je m'étais fourvoyé sur toute la ligne ? Je serais passé pour un bel idiot et toi tu n'aurais peut-être plus voulu de moi comme ami. Je voulais m'assurer de ne pas faire de bêtise car rien ne m'aurait été plus pénible que de te perdre pour la vie.

C'est pourquoi je me suis créé un faux compte sur KLM. J'ai fait tout ça parce que je voulais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Dès la première phrase que tu m'as écrite, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, sous ce pseudo ronflant 'd'Anaconda'. J'ai tenté, au début, de te repousser, sans succès. Tu revenais à la charge comme un forcené et j'ai finis par craquer. J'ai orienté la conversation vers mes sujets d'intérêts et j'ai creusé pour y trouver mes chances de te faire succomber.

Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait souffrir. Je savais que tu te sentirais trompé si par malheur tu arrivais à me découvrir. Mais c'est arrivé, et je voudrais me racheter.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard et que tu voudras bien me revoir.

Je t'aime Naruto.

Sasuke

(…)

Naruto avait les mains tremblantes. Il tenait cette lettre fébrilement entre ses doigts, relisant les dernières phrases pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une goutte d'eau tomba et forma une auréole grise sur le papier. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il relisait chaque mot, chaque phrase pour s'en imprégner indéfiniment. Mais il était incapable de retenir quoique ce soit tant son cerveau se trouvait dans un méli-mélo de questions. La seule information qui finit par ressortir de cette marée de lettres était que Sasuke l'aimait.

Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon de bonheur. Son corps relâcha lentement la pression qui l'avait tenu en joug juste avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il s'était attendu à à peu près tout, sauf à une telle déclaration enflammée et poétique. Il se laissa tomber mollement en arrière sur son matelas et se permit de prendre une grande inspiration pour aérer sa tête, suivi d'une lente expiration, comme pour rejeter tout le stress qui l'habitait.

Il ressemblait à une adolescente en prise avec ses émotions quand il serra la feuille contre son torse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, rassuré que toute cette mascarade ait eu un sens logique et que le piège dans lequel il était tombé n'ait pas eu pour but de l'humilier. Au contraire, il était touché d'apprendre que Sasuke s'était donné tant de mal pour le séduire.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait que souligner le manque de courage de son coéquipier, c'était indéniable. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Naruto n'aurait utilisé un tel subterfuge. Il n'en aurait tout simplement pas eu l'idée. Il fallait tout de même être un peu tordu pour imaginer un plan pareil et se cacher sous une fausse identité dans le but de récolter des informations sur une personne. C'était bien trop vicieux, bien trop… Sasukesque.

Naruto se sentait bête. Bête de n'avoir jamais su interpréter correctement les gestes de son ami, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son attirance puisse être réciproque. Il avait toujours pensé que Sasuke était trop bien pour lui, parce qu'il se considérait, peut-être à tort, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas grande valeur.

Ses espoirs de ne serait-ce qu'attirer le regard du ténébreux avaient vite fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'une voix dans sa tête avait résonné un jour « On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ». A ce moment-là et sans plus de réflexion, il avait été d'accord avec ce dicton. Naruto ne pouvait pas salir Sasuke avec sa personne qu'il considérait comme peu recommandable.

Mais peut-être que les enfants de bonnes familles recherchaient le danger en fricotant avec des mauvais garçons, pour emmerder leurs parents mais aussi pour se créer un peu d'adrénaline. C'était bien connu.

Oui mais Sasuke ne devait rendre de compte à personne car il était autonome, ayant perdu ses parents très jeunes. Il avait toujours été sérieux et adulé par les gens autour de lui. Il était toujours le premier de la classe quelle que soit la matière et, Naruto ne savait quelle magie il utilisait mais, jamais il n'apparaissait dans des situations honteuses. Tout son contraire. Peut-être était-il attiré par Naruto car ils se trouvaient aux antipodes l'un et l'autre.

Mais la piètre image que Naruto avait de lui-même l'empêcha de songer que Sasuke pouvait l'aimer simplement pour qui il était. Sa personnalité excentrique, sa joie et sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances, ses sourires enjoliveurs qui avaient le pouvoir de remonter le moral à n'importe qui dans le pire des moments de la vie, son courage que personne n'égalait, son franc parlé, parfois trop spontané (ce qui lui valait quelques soucis) mais qui restait honnête, sa bravoure, son grand cœur. Les qualités du blondinet étaient tellement nombreuses qu'il était difficile de toutes les énumérer.

Naruto se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son matelas, piqué par l'envie soudaine d'aller voir son ami. Il était déjà en train d'imaginer d'innombrables plans, en gardant dans un coin de sa tête que rien ne se passerait comme prévu, bien évidemment. Devait-il se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser ? Devait-il d'abord le frapper ? Oh oui, il méritait bien une claque pour s'être joué de lui de la sorte, mais elle serait immédiatement pansée par un baiser. Devait-il plutôt lui faire la tête, sans répondre à sa lettre, et attendre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne de lui-même chez lui ? Viendrait-il seulement ? Au bout de combien de temps ?

Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser autant mais la situation ne lui laissait pas le choix. Toutefois, il restait un homme de terrain et bientôt, il se laissa conduire où son corps le menait, sans réfléchir. Il s'en était toujours bien sorti en fonctionnant de cette façon, il n'y avait pas de risque que cela se passe mal, si ?

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à enfiler des vêtements propres, à ouvrir le volet unique de son studio qui était resté désespérément clôt depuis une semaine, gardant une odeur de renfermé, située quelque part entre le fromage moisi et l'humidité, à ranger, nettoyer, astiquer. Tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens, il bouscula du bout des fesses un petit meuble duquel tombèrent de nombreux bibelots dont le cadre photo de l'équipe sept à leur début.

Il ramassa le porte-photo délicatement, souffla dessus pour en retirer la pellicule de poussière accumulée depuis des années et passa son pouce amoureusement sur le visage de son coéquipier.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de plusieurs choses : tout d'abord qu'il était en train de faire n'importe quoi depuis dix bonnes minutes, mettant la pagaille plus qu'autre chose dans son 16m², posant et reposant trois fois d'affilée des objets sans aucune importance à la même place, ouvrant et refermant des tiroirs sans n'avoir rien pris à l'intérieur ou encore en rangeant les torchons dans le frigidaire et le ketchup dans le micro-ondes.

Ensuite, qu'il était encore chez lui au lieu d'être chez Sasuke en train de le serrer entre ses bras. Et plus si affinité.

C'est pourquoi il lâcha son balai qui alla se cogner contre le bord de la table et sortit de chez lui en trombe, oubliant de prendre ses clefs et de fermer la porte. Il se trompa de rue deux fois tant il était dans la lune et finit tant bien que mal par se retrouver sur le perron bétonné de l'appartement de Sasuke après avoir monté trois longs escaliers en colimaçon. Il regarda le bois de la porte d'une façon énigmatique et il prit conscience qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un doute et eut envie de rebrousser chemin. Dans le fond de son lit, il aurait tout le temps de penser à un moyen d'approcher son ami de la façon la plus classe qui soit.

Mais le destin en décida autrement et ce fut avec une certaine horreur mêlée de surprise qu'il observa, incrédule, le battant de la porte s'ouvrir sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Le regard de Sasuke n'avait rien à envier aux soucoupes qu'arborait Naruto. L'un, surpris et l'autre, complètement perdu et pris la main dans le sac, le nez collé contre la porte. Ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, essayèrent de trouver chez l'autre quelque chose de rassurant. Naruto priait pour que Sasuke intervienne afin de relâcher la pression, car tant qu'il ne disait rien, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et idiot.

' _Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose'_ se répétait Naruto, commençant légèrement à paniquer.

\- Heu… Salut !

' _Mais pas ça abruti !_ ' se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire… Bien sûr salut ! Haha… mais heu…, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant à vue d'œil.

Son visage brûlait. Les mots ne lui venaient pas, son cerveau s'étant fait la malle aux îles Maldives et étant actuellement en train de danser la zoumbada autour d'un feu avec des noix de coco en guise de ceinture ne l'aiderait sûrement pas dans cette impasse.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de fixer Naruto qui se triturait les doigts au point de s'en faire mal. La gêne si visible de son ami l'amusait beaucoup et le troubla en même temps.

\- Je… j'ai lu ta lettre…, dit Naruto en regardant partout sauf Sasuke.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en comprenant les raisons de sa venue, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Le fait de l'avoir retrouvé pratiquement aplati contre sa porte alors que lui-même allait sortir pour le retrouver chez lui, lui procurait une certaine satisfaction.

\- Tu veux entrer ? lui suggéra Sasuke en ouvrant le passage.

Naruto hésita sur la marche à suivre mais le léger sourire de Sasuke finit par le convaincre et il pénétra dans son appartement. Sasuke, en hôte parfait, lui retira sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau et l'invita à aller dans le salon.

Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois l'appartement de son coéquipier, car celui-ci n'invitait jamais personne dans son petit chez lui et préférait faire grâce de sa venue aux autres. Il redécouvrait la petite kitchenette semblable à la sienne, la table rectangulaire ornée de quatre chaises en osier, un lit une place collée contre le mur du fond et une petite porte blanche menant à la salle de bains et aux toilettes. Ils avaient pratiquement le même appartement, à la différence que celui-ci était impeccablement rangé et sentait le propre. Il y avait même un saladier composé de tomates mûres qui trônait au milieu de la table.

\- Tu veux un thé ? proposa Sasuke.

Il avait déjà sorti la casserole pour y faire bouillir de l'eau.

Naruto était perdu. N'étaient-ils pas censés être en train de se rouler des pelles ? Son désarroi ne put cependant être partagé car il ne voyait que le dos de Sasuke.

Dans un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son désappointement, il répondit :

\- Heu, oui, avec plaisir.

Il n'aimait même pas le thé.

Il s'assit gentiment à la table et attendit. La situation était surréaliste. Lui qui s'attendait à ce que ses vêtements soient arrachés et éparpillés dans tout le studio, il était déçu. Les conversations chaudes qu'il avait eues, sans le savoir, avec Sasuke sur KLM contrastaient affreusement avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Son ami était en train de lui faire du thé, comme si de rien n'était, comme deux mamies. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. L'eau commençait à bouillir et le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Naruto se tortillait sur sa chaise et se mordillait les lèvres. Il voulait agir, pas boire du thé. Il voulait le lécher, partout, pas siroter. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, crier d'extase, pas être muet. Il voulait le voir transpirant, les yeux voilés, les jambes écartées, pas debout en train de faire chauffer de l'eau.

Au moment où son coéquipier se retournait pour mettre la théière sur la table, Naruto baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux. Il était rouge comme une tomate et ne voulait pas que Sasuke le remarque. Il pria de tout son soûl pour qu'aucune remarque ne fuse, au point qu'il ferma durement les yeux à s'en incruster des rides pour les dix ans à venir.

Un bruit de placard lui indiqua que son ami ne l'avait pas remarqué, ou alors l'avait bien vu en train d'essayer de se cacher sous la table mais n'avait rien dit. Toutefois, le panorama qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il osa ouvrir un œil pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, fit immédiatement réagir son sexe qui se gonfla de sang. Sasuke était sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête en train de rechercher quelque chose dans son armoire, ce qui avait fait remonter son tee-shirt jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Il regrettait presque qu'il n'ait pas mis son petit débardeur super sexy de l'autre fois.

Naruto avait une vue imprenable sur ses hanches et sa splendide chute de reins. L'élastique rouge du boxer de son ami dépassait de son bermuda. Bermuda qui n'était maintenu par aucune ceinture et tombait sur, ce que devina Naruto, être le galbe de ses fesses. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration se faire plus rapide et son corps se réchauffer à vitesse grand V.

Tout à coup, une partie de la conversation sur KLM lui revint en mémoire, celle où Sasuke avait décrit de quelle manière il avait été pris par un mec lambda, contre un mur, comme une vulgaire traînée. Il ne sut dire si cela l'énerva ou l'excita. Dans tous les cas, il était dans un état qui ne lui permettait plus de se concentrer normalement. Peut-être Sasuke s'attendait-il à ce que Naruto le plaque contre un mur ?

Quand une tasse remplie d'eau chaude apparut sous son nez, il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Sa gorge se noua totalement lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son ami couvert de rougeurs, ses yeux noirs dont les pupilles dilatées brillaient de paillettes argentées et ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle erratique.

Naruto plongea ses iris dans les siens, cherchant la moindre faiblesse pour faire sauter les barrières. Mais Sasuke détourna bien vite le regard, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le feu qui habitait ceux de son camarade, et posa la tasse devant lui. Il retourna s'agiter de l'autre côté de la pièce pour fouiller dans un tiroir.

\- Tu préfères menthe ou fruits rouges ? lui demanda-t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête. Cette situation était ridicule. Il avait très bien vu à quel point Sasuke semblait troublé et apparemment aussi échaudé que lui. Pourquoi continuait-il à jouer la comédie ?

Il décida de stopper cette mascarade et de passer à l'action, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha à pas feutrés derrière son ami qui était légèrement voûté pour attraper des sachets de thé ayant glissé au fond du tiroir. Il s'arrêta juste derrière, à quelques millimètres seulement, et se pencha lui aussi pour que sa bouche soit presque collée à son oreille.

\- Je préférerais te goûter, toi, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sasuke sursauta et fit volte-face en envoyant quelques sachets transparents dans les airs. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto se pencher vers ses lèvres, resserrant ses doigts autour des petits paquets en plastiques de tisane aux fruits rouges par réflexe.

Naruto posa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes et apprécia leur douceur. Seulement, le baiser resta chaste et ne fut pas approfondit car il se rendit compte que Sasuke semblait être légèrement mal à l'aise. Il fut un peu surpris de ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait pu connaître sur KLM.

Il se recula de quelques pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu que Sasuke ne lui montre pas à quel point il pouvait être chaud. Il comprit que quelque chose le perturbait et que son approche, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas l'effrayer, n'arrivait pas au bon moment.

Ce fut maussade qu'il se rassit à table, son pénis ayant perdu toute vigueur.

\- Désolé…, s'excusa faiblement Sasuke en triturant nerveusement les sachets de thé.

Il pouvait l'être, Naruto se sentait frustré au plus haut point et commençait à douter de la véracité du contenu de la lettre que lui avait envoyé Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme elles s'étaient toujours passées entre eux. C'est-à-dire : agir avant de réfléchir. Surtout que Sasuke semblait réagir à sa présence, ce qui était encore plus incompréhensible.

\- Je croyais que… Que tu aurais envie de moi. J'ai dû mal comprendre, expliqua calmement Naruto.

Cela l'agaçait un peu quand même. Surtout lorsque Sasuke lui avait fait comprendre sur KLM qu'il n'était pas friand des conversations à l'eau de rose mais qu'un peu de rudesse lui convenait parfaitement.

Il le vit bouger du coin de l'œil et s'asseoir en face de lui en étalant les sachets remplis de brins d'herbe et de graines multicolores sur la table.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, annonça gravement son ami.

Le cœur de Naruto effectua un bond en arrière, s'attendant déjà au pire. A quelque chose de désagréable du genre 'je t'ai menti, tu ne m'intéresses pas' ou 'je ne suis pas amoureux de toi' ou encore 'j'ai joué la comédie, je ne suis pas homo'. Alors que les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête, un petit sachet de couleur gris métallisé, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un sachet de thé, atterrit sous ses yeux.

Il s'agissait d'un préservatif.

\- Je t'ai menti, avoua Sasuke, plongeant son regard onyx dans le ciel bleu d'été de Naruto.

Celui-ci se sentait partir doucement dans un autre monde que lui offrirait un bon malaise vagal. Il ne voyait pas où son camarade voulait en venir en lui jetant une capote sous le nez et s'apprêtant à lui avouer une révélation qui changerait leur relation à jamais.

Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait provoquer un ouragan. Cela inquiéta d'autant plus Naruto qui ne supportait plus cette attente.

\- Je suis vierge.

Effectivement, un ouragan puissant balaya les dernières connexions neuronales de Naruto.

L'information mit un certain temps avant de trouver écho dans sa tête et de prendre un sens véritable. Il écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, ne se rendant pas compte que sa bouche suivit le même mouvement et qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une carpe agonisante.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, idiot ! rougit furieusement Sasuke.

Il lui lança les quelques paquets de thé en pleine figure pour le faire réagir.

\- Mais… Mais ! Mais…, bégaya Naruto, le fixant sans vergogne.

\- Je sais ! C'est pas bien de mentir ! Je sais ! Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là ! s'emporta le ténébreux en battant des bras en l'air.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu paraissais tellement libéré à propos de ça sur KLM !

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je voulais savoir ce que tu aimais ! contra Sasuke. Tu t'attendais probablement à ce que je te saute dessus et à pouvoir me prendre contre la gazinière. Chut ! Je l'ai très bien vu dans ton regard et sache que ça me fait très plaisir. Mais j'ai peur ! J'ai peur Naruto !

Il y avait une telle franchise dans ses yeux que Naruto en eut un pincement au cœur. Il lisait dans ses iris son angoisse et cela fit monter en lui une soudaine envie de le protéger.

Oui, il avait cru qu'en venant ici il prendrait son pied comme jamais. Qu'il culbuterait Sasuke comme dans ses rêves les plus salaces, contre un mur, sur un lavabo, sur la table, à même le sol, lui enfonçant toutes sortes d'objets avant d'y mettre son propre désir tendu jusqu'à la garde. C'était des images excitantes seulement si Sasuke était consentant.

Or, il n'était pas venu pour lui faire peur ni le blesser. Quelques bribes des conversations échangées sur le chat lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient blagué sur le choix de son pseudo qui était tiré de la taille de son engin plus que conséquent, et il pouvait aisément comprendre que son ami soit effrayé de prendre quelque chose de cette envergure dans son arrière-train.

Il balaya d'un revers de bras les nombreux paquets, dont le préservatif, présents sur la table pour pouvoir caresser du bout des doigts la main contractée de Sasuke. Il voulait le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là que pour s'envoyer en l'air (mais si ça arrivait, il ne dirait pas non non plus), mais aussi pour discuter et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien dit à propos de ses sentiments. Il se sentit extrêmement con.

\- Sasuke, l'appela-t-il pour que ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui, je suis venu pour répondre à ta lettre.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son coéquipier recouverts d'un voile humide. Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer tant il était ému. Sasuke avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer et cette idée le rendit heureux comme jamais, gonflant son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime aussi, confessa-t-il.

La main de Sasuke se décrispa et ses doigts vinrent caresser ceux de Naruto. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole pendant quelques minutes, uniquement des cajoleries légères et tendres avec leurs mains. Un poids s'était envolé, il se sentait beaucoup plus léger maintenant qu'il avait avoué son amour pour le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois qu'il traînait ce secret, à l'abri des regards, comme si c'était quelque chose de mal, il respirait des bouffées de liberté, sans avoir l'impression qu'elles l'empoisonnaient à petit feu. Bien qu'il fût reconnu pour son courage, ou plutôt son imprudence, ne prévoyant jamais que sa vie puisse être en danger de mort, il n'avait pas été capable d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami par peur de se faire rejeter. Finalement, il pouvait comprendre que Sasuke n'ait pas eu le courage non plus. Au moins, il avait le mérite d'avoir tenté une approche, même si elle avait été plus que biscornue.

Se rappelant soudainement d'un détail qui le troublait depuis quelques jours, Naruto se lança finalement :

\- Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je viendrais te parler sur KLM ? demanda curieusement Naruto, ne détachant pas son regard de leurs mains jointes.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir. En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me parler du tout. Mais tu l'as fait.

\- Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Tu aurais fini par venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., souffla Sasuke en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as repoussé si brutalement au début ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je suis juste curieux car c'est étrange comme tentative d'approche quand même.

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- En fait j'ai trouvé que l'idée de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour en apprendre plus sur toi c'était… ce n'était pas très courageux de ma part. Je me trouvais idiot et c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé quand tu es venu me parler. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à supprimer mon compte à partir du moment où on a eu un échange. Et puis…

Sasuke marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots et essayant de ne pas voir le sourire goguenard qu'affichait Naruto en face de lui.

\- Et puis ? répéta son camarade en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Mais quand j'ai vu que tu revenais à la charge je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai essayé par tous les moyens de savoir si tu pouvais être… Comme moi. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu me parlerais de ça aussi vite, je ne m'y attendais pas et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant quelques jours…

Naruto s'était penché un peu plus sur la table et le regardait maintenant avec des yeux brillants de malices, le coin de sa bouche continuant de s'étirer de manière triomphante.

\- Quoi ? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama Sasuke en essayant de dégager ses mains mais la poigne de Naruto était plus résistante que sa volonté.

\- Tu es si… si…

\- Si tu dis 'mignon', je te castre, le menaça-t-il.

Naruto fit une grimace et resserra ses jambes inconsciemment.

\- Et comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était bien moi ?

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Franchement, commença Sasuke.

Mais la suite n'arriva pas.

\- Allez ! Dis-le moi, susurra Naruto, pratiquement à plat ventre sur la table, ses lèvres frôlant les doigts de son ami. Et ne me dis pas que c'est un sixième sens ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne te croirais pas.

Les joues de ce dernier se colorèrent de rouge.

\- Je… J'étais venu chez toi il y a quelques temps et ton ordinateur était ouvert. J'ai profité que tu ailles aux toilettes pour regarder un peu à qui tu parlais – oui je sais c'est pas bien -, c'est là que j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas sur ton pseudo habituel et que je venais de découvrir ton deuxième compte.

\- Petit fouineur, le taquina Naruto.

Sasuke baissa la tête, un peu honteux. C'est vrai que cette méthode ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son mode de fonctionnement habituel mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Naruto il n'était plus capable d'agir de manière cohérente. Il n'avait fait que suivre ce que son cœur lui dictait et non son cerveau, pour une fois. Leurs doigts entrelacés et le sourire de Naruto aujourd'hui lui prouvait que finalement il n'avait pas eu tort de faire confiance à son cœur, même s'il avait cru tout perdre à un moment.

Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées en train de fixer de manière un peu stupide leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés, ne remarqua pas les nouvelles rougeurs apparaître subitement sur les pommettes de son vis-à-vis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Étaient-ils amants ?

\- J'ai envie de le faire…, lâcha soudainement Sasuke.

.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

Alors ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Je suis désolée pour cette suite qui a mis un peu de temps à venir mais comme vous le savez ce n'est pas facile pour moi en ce moment en terme de timing ^^

La suite est prête à être postée ! Elle n'attend que vos reviews pour pointer le bout de son nez :D. Un beau lemon vous attend !

A la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	5. Chapter 5

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Voici le chapitre 5 de cet OS. Eh oui c'est le dernier ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura fait vibrer ^^

J'essaie de me dégager du temps pour avancer sur mes autres fictions, la suite de La Clé de ma Prison devrait arriver courant semaine prochaine.

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien !

 **Bêta lectrice**

Merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOOooo RAR oooOOO**

 _Guest_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3 j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ^^

 _Pensi_ : La voici ^^ une semaine après ! Un record ! ^^

 _Renardeski (Guest)_ : Huhu, je sais, le lemon en dernier chapitre ça frustre tout le monde, amis je suis une sadique… muahahah ! Sasuke en a envie ^^ D'ailleurs, il se sent gauche et rougit beaucoup, signe qu'il a des pensées peu catholiques dans la tête ^^

 _Levi_ : merci ! La voici

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

 **Konoha Live Messenger**

 **Chapitre 5 : Réconciliation sur l'oreiller**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ces quelques mots eurent le don de réveiller immédiatement Naruto et particulièrement une autre partie de son anatomie qui avait l'air de comprendre plus vite que son cerveau ce qu'impliquait cette phrase.

Naruto le regarda se lever de sa chaise, retirant sa main de la sienne, lui laissant une sensation de froid sous ses doigts. Il ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard lorsque Sasuke fit le tour de la table pour se poster face à lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui et dégager ses jambes de dessous la table.

Sasuke avait le visage rouge et ses yeux en amandes luisaient d'une lueur équivoque.

Deux mains fines prirent son visage en coupe. Naruto trouvait cette vue plus qu'agréable. Il n'avait jamais pu détailler le visage de Sasuke d'aussi près. Celui-ci se pencha lentement sur lui, les yeux mi-clos, dans le but, sans doute, de l'embrasser. Naruto attendit encore et encore mais rien ne vint se poser sur ses lèvres alors même qu'il les tendait pour recevoir convenablement ce baiser.

Son amant s'était arrêté à mi-chemin. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient pour qu'ils soient enfin connectés. C'était à Naruto de combler l'espace. S'il le faisait, alors c'est qu'il donnait aussi son consentement pour aller plus loin, comme l'avait suggéré le garçon. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'arrêter si quelque chose tournait mal, et cela le fit hésiter quelques instants.

Mais les onyx qui le fixaient avec envie le dissuadèrent avec une facilité déconcertante de faire le moindre geste pour reculer.

Finalement, le front de Sasuke se colla au sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux.

\- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre…, susurra sensuellement Sasuke.

Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Son corps s'échauffait à nouveau et son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure pour rester concentré et ne pas lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage.

Il allait répliquer que, non, il n'avait pas de fièvre, lorsque leur conversation sur KLM lui revint en mémoire.

' _Pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'avais de la fièvre alors ?_

 _Ha ! Ça mon cher, c'est un grand classique ! Il voulait que tu lui répondes un truc dans le genre « je brûle de désir pour toi ! »_

Il sourit, comprenant le but de la manœuvre, amusé que Sasuke tente de mettre en pratique ses fantasmes.

\- C'est parce que je brûle de désir pour toi, répondit-il d'une voix chaude pendant qu'un sourire un peu pervers naissait sur les coins de sa bouche.

Sasuke lui rendit le même sourire, content que son camarade ait compris le jeu.

Naruto jugea qu'il était temps que les choses s'accélèrent un peu, car il finirait par avoir une crampe au pénis s'il restait trop longtemps dans cet état sans se soulager. Il glissa une de ses mains dans le cou de son compagnon, emmêla ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène clairsemée de reflets bleutés et appuya sur sa nuque pour le forcer à atteindre sa bouche.

Quand, enfin, elles entrèrent en contact, un feu d'artifice s'alluma dans le creux de son estomac et même ses lèvres lui donnèrent la sensation de pétiller, comme s'il venait de manger un bonbon piquant. Son autre main, plus aventureuse, osa se poser sur ses côtes par-dessus son tee-shirt moulant.

Une langue taquine vint lui chatouiller la lèvre inférieure et sans se faire prier il lui ouvrit l'accès à sa cavité. Au début, tout fut doux, sensuel, se caressant timidement, tendrement, se cherchant, se découvrant. Mais une fois que les muscles humides furent apprivoisés, l'ambiance générale se transforma en quelque chose de brûlant, torride, érotique et sauvage.

Sa main glissa sur la hanche de Sasuke et il l'attira sur lui. Le garçon écarta les jambes pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour coller leur torse l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur les imprégnait, ils se sentaient moites sous leur tee-shirt pourtant en coton et l'excitation prenait peu à peu le contrôle de leur corps.

Les mains de Naruto finirent par descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Sasuke qu'il pressa afin qu'ils soient entièrement collés l'un à l'autre, qu'il ne reste plus une seule parcelle qui soit oublié dans leur étreinte. Leurs hanches entrèrent en contact et leurs désirs se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre à travers leur short fin.

Sasuke gémit dans la bouche de Naruto en sentant son sexe rencontrer son homonyme aussi dur. Il se mit à onduler des hanches, aidé par son camarade qui le maintenait par le fessier, à faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Leurs bouches ne se décollaient que pour reprendre leur respiration avant de replonger l'une sur l'autre pour un nouveau ballet.

Puis Naruto ne tint plus. Son pénis pulsait déjà dans son caleçon et son gland tentait de sortir de sa cachette pour tâter l'air frais. Il se leva, tout en maintenant Sasuke contre son corps. Ce dernier se laissa mener et remit les pieds au sol. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de désir et les picotements d'excitation qui remontaient vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient un moyen pour lui de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel le mettait son amant.

Naruto attrapa à pleines mains les hanches de Sasuke et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre le mur mitoyen à la salle de bains. Il se frotta contre lui sans vergogne, glissant une de ses mains sous sa cuisse pour la remonter sur sa propre hanche.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs langues s'emmêlant violemment l'une à l'autre, les bras de Sasuke étaient enroulés autour de son cou pour se maintenir à flot. Même avec leurs couches en trop, ils pouvaient parfaitement sentir leurs désirs truculents vibrant d'impatience.

Puis le monde se mit à tourner sous les yeux de Naruto. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il voyait le plafond du studio jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le chevauche et se retrouve de nouveau assis sur ses hanches. Il avait été poussé en arrière et s'était retrouvé à moitié allongé sur le lit, ses pieds touchant le sol. La bouche de Sasuke trouva naturellement le chemin de son cou pour y déposer des baisers mouillés dont les bruits de succions l'excitaient davantage que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Ses mains jusque-là encore pendues dans les airs sans savoir quoi faire, empoignèrent avec véhémence le fessier du bel éphèbe qui amorçait déjà des mouvements de bassin dans un rythme endiablé. Sasuke ondulait lascivement contre Naruto qui pétrissait ses fesses et gémissait faiblement au creux de son oreille.

Naruto glissa l'une de ses mains le long de la colonne de son amant jusqu'à sa nuque, puis agrippa une poignée de cheveux soyeux et les tira violemment en arrière, exposant ainsi le cou laiteux de Sasuke sur lequel il se jeta comme un affamé. Il mordilla, lécha, suça, aspira cette peau douce qui sentait horriblement bon et commença lui aussi à donner des coups de hanches.

Sasuke gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Naruto grognait de contentement. Il réussit à attraper les pans du maillot de son partenaire et le releva jusqu'au-dessus de ses omoplates. Il apprécia l'aspect lisse des petits tétons roses qui pointaient fièrement vers lui et ses mamelons nimbés de frissons. Il se pencha vers eux pour les aspirer entre ses dents, enroulant sa langue autour et se reculant pour les voir humides et brillants de salive. Un tableau magnifique qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Le tee-shirt finit par être entièrement enlevé et jeté quelque part à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bermuda se retrouva de lui-même, à cause des frottements d'avants en arrières, en-dessous des fesses de Sasuke et sur le devant, il présentait une jolie bosse d'où un gland rose et déjà humide dépassait de l'élastique.

Naruto ne se rappela pas combien de temps il avait regardé son corps, mais au moins une bonne poignée de minutes car Sasuke se mit de nouveau à onduler sur lui, attendant impatiemment que son partenaire s'occupe de lui. Sasuke était pourvu d'un corps svelte mais athlétique et hautement excitant.

La pièce venait de prendre quelques degrés quand les mains de Sasuke s'aventurèrent sous son tee-shirt orange. Le vêtement fut remonté jusqu'à son menton et son torse fut butiné de partout par la bouche experte de son partenaire. Il sentait des doigts venir pincer ses tétons entre deux coups de langue, de quoi le rendre encore plus fou.

D'ailleurs, ses propres mains se glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer pour mieux s'agripper à ses fesses rebondies. Plus il les malaxait, plus Sasuke s'enhardissait et le recouvrait de salive. Mais bientôt, le corps de Sasuke se recula, le forçant à retirer ses mains de ce nid douillet. La tête brune, pour son plus grand bonheur, amorçait une descente vertigineuse vers son bas-ventre. Des doigts soignés vinrent déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir sa braguette.

Naruto ne dit rien pour tenter de le ralentir. Il en avait très envie et était plutôt émoustillé de savoir ce que Sasuke avait prévu de lui faire. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression de savoir exactement comment se procurer du plaisir (peut-être étaient-ils grandement aidés par les nombreuses vidéos pornos gay qu'ils avaient visionnés dans la pénombre de leur chambre, en toute impunité).

La bosse proéminente qui surgit dès lors que le pantalon fut baissé était plus qu'impressionnante et Sasuke déglutit deux fois avant de tenter quoique ce soit d'autre. Son membre était si tendu que le tissu de son caleçon formait une mini tente. Du bout de son index, Sasuke tapota l'extrémité de la protubérance et recueillit déjà un peu de liquide séminal qui avait traversé le tissu.

Naruto crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant son corps était en fusion. Il n'était même pas capable de sortir une blague salace ou de faire preuve de vantardise devant l'air plus qu'envieux de son coéquipier à la vue de son entrejambe. Le seul et unique mouvement qu'il réussit à produire, fut de poser sa main sur la tignasse brune et de la caresser pour l'encourager à aller au bout de ses idées.

Ni une ni deux, son caleçon se retrouva comme son pantalon : pendu à ses chevilles. Sasuke glissa entre ses cuisses en n'oubliant pas de couvrir son ventre de baisers et de coups de langue bien placés.

Il empoigna l'épaisse hampe et constata que ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à en faire le tour. Il appliqua quelques caresses de bas en haut, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait le membre turgescent.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas menti alors… 'Anaconda', se moqua gentiment Sasuke en sentant le sexe vibrer dans sa main.

Naruto releva légèrement la tête pour lui répondre mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le faire. La vue incroyable de son compagnon en train de laper son gland humide l'envoya directement sur une autre planète. Il laissa retomber l'arrière de son crâne mollement contre la couverture et passa son bras par-dessus ses yeux en se mordant violemment les lèvres tant les sensations étaient agréables. C'était la première fellation de sa vie.

Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres, empoignant maintenant sans retenue le sexe veiné qui pulsait sous ses doigts fins. Il pouvait sentir le sang affluer jusque dans les veines qui tapissaient cette peau fine. Il lécha plusieurs fois le gland et la longueur puis plongea sans prévenir et enfonça d'un seul coup le membre de Naruto dans sa bouche.

Naruto se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Il était déjà au bord de la jouissance alors que son partenaire venait à peine de commencer. Il sentait divinement bien cette bouche aux lèvres tendancieuses qui montait et descendait de plus en plus vite le long de son organe.

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Le rythme imposé était assez soutenu et il sentait se former au creux de son aine cette boule de plaisir qui allait finir par exploser. Une langue experte venait de temps en temps s'enrouler autour de son gland et titiller la fente avant que sa bouche ne l'aspire à nouveau.

Il leva la tête pour voir qu'une énorme bosse déformait la joue de son ami. Une main tenait la base de son pénis pour le maintenir droit vers la cavité buccale et l'autre se baladait sur sa cuisse et passait curieusement sous ses bourses pour les caresser, puis repartait à son exploration, s'arrêtant souvent sur ses abdominaux pour en apprécier leur bosselure.

Dans cette position, allongée sur le lit et le vît en l'air, il ressemblait à un ithyphalle.

Naruto, n'y tenant plus, posa deux mains à plat sur la tête de Sasuke, de sorte à le maintenir à hauteur et l'empêcha de bouger. Il leva les hanches et glissa de lui-même sa verge entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées. Il alla beaucoup plus vite, de sorte que Sasuke dut poser ses mains à plat sur le matelas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il voyait son sexe disparaître à l'intérieur de cette bouche parfaite et réapparaître encore plus humide. Il ferma les yeux pour davantage apprécier chaque centimètre englobé dans la chaleur de celle-ci. Il sentait la jouissance arriver avec force.

Il vit sans trop y faire attention, une des mains de Sasuke descendre entre ses propres cuisses et baisser son caleçon pour se masturber.

Des picotements vinrent lui chatouiller l'estomac. Il sentait qu'il était proche du coït. Il caressa les mèches encadrant le visage de son coéquipier avec plus de douceur que jamais il n'en avait fait preuve. Il tenta de prévenir le garçon en lui tapotant gentiment la mâchoire mais ce dernier refusa de se retirer. Il eut l'impression que toute son énergie descendait dans son sexe et l'orgasme le prit, crispant l'ensemble de son corps et répandant sa semence sur la langue de son partenaire.

Exténué, il se laissa de nouveau retomber en arrière, extrayant son membre visqueux d'entre les lèvres gonflées et rougies de Sasuke qui s'essuya la commissure d'un revers de bras. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un peu mal, mais il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir mis Naruto dans cet état.

Ce dernier mit quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Sa respiration se calma lentement et quand il fut de nouveau capable de penser correctement, il se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le but de s'excuser. Il avait été brusque et n'avait même pas prêté attention au propre désir de Sasuke.

Mais la vue de celui-ci à genoux sur le parquet, les joues rougies, les pupilles dilatées et un sexe mou dépassant de son boxer eut raison de lui. Tout particulièrement les traces de fluides étalées en partie sur le tissu et sur le sol.

\- Tu as aimé ? le devança Sasuke, l'esprit encore embrumé de bien-être.

\- Bien sûr ! C'était incroyable ! s'extasia Naruto.

Il constata d'ailleurs qu'il recommençait déjà à devenir dur.

Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva pour nettoyer le désordre et, accessoirement, remettre sa chose en place dans son slip en même temps qu'il remontait son pantalon.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis. Il se leva à la hâte pour rattraper son ami et oublia complètement qu'il avait les chevilles entravées par ses vêtements et le sexe au vent, et tomba de tout son long par terre dans un grand 'boom' sonore.

Sasuke sursauta et se tourna, surpris en voyant son coéquipier étalé à ses pieds. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto grognait en arrachant pratiquement son pantalon de ses pieds et le jetant négligemment derrière lui. Il retira également son maillot qui lui tenait bien trop chaud pour les températures de l'appartement.

Sasuke, ne se doutant pas du danger, ne se méfia pas de son camarade qui, entièrement nu, se profilait à pas feutrés jusque derrière lui. Puis, sans crier gare, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules frêles et le tira jusqu'au lit tout en attrapant d'une main habile le préservatif qui traînait sur la table.

Il jeta le corps entre les couvertures et s'allongea par-dessus, emprisonnant les jambes de son homologue qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens avec les siennes. Il plongea dans le cou de Sasuke qui poussa un cri de surprise en sentant une langue passer tout le long de sa jugulaire. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme des aimants, se goûtant avec plaisir, se mordillant, bataillant pour dominer.

Mais Sasuke avait beau essayer de lutter, sentir les mains de Naruto toucher chaque parcelle de son corps le rendait aussi docile qu'une poupée. Même si l'acte et la douleur lui faisaient peur, il souhaitait la connaître avec lui, de cette façon, dans cette euphorie.

Naruto lui embrassa le torse et en profita pour sucer les tétons avec passion pendant que ses mains s'évertuaient à détacher le bermuda totalement inutile. Il continua sa descente pour mouiller le nombril du bout de sa langue curieuse. Il l'enfonça dans le creux sombre et fut encouragé dans cette voie par les gémissements rauques de Sasuke. Il souhaitait lui retourner la faveur et lui faire goûter le plaisir d'une langue sur son sexe.

Il le trouvait magnifique. Ni plus, ni moins. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'autres synonymes pour le décrire car aucun mot n'était assez beau pour lui.

Il retira les dernières barrières de vêtements en se faisant plus hâtif. Il avait terriblement envie de lui. De lui faire l'amour, de s'enfoncer dans ses chairs, de l'entendre gémir et de le faire sien. Il s'accroupit devant le lit et empoigna les cuisses de Sasuke pour les lui écarter. Celui-ci couina, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que Naruto soit si entreprenant pour sa première fois, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il avait tellement imaginé et attendu ce moment que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

D'ailleurs, cette vision ne laissa pas de marbre ce dernier qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se pencher en avant et laper tel un chat la longueur de la hampe. Il apprécia de sentir les renflements que formaient les veines sous ses papilles, c'était nouveau, c'était excitant.

Sasuke semblait grandement apprécier au vue des sons ressemblant à des ronronnements qui sortaient de sa gorge.

Naruto l'aspira dans sa bouche. Le goût légèrement salé ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il avait un peu redouté que cela puisse lui gâcher ce moment mais il était maintenant rassuré. Il entoura de sa main une partie de la hampe pour y appliquer des caresses tandis qu'il suçait l'autre moitié. L'air qui entrait par ses lèvres lorsqu'il remontait sur le gland provoquait des bruits de succions assez bruyants mais qui l'excitait beaucoup.

De temps en temps, il quittait le sexe pour venir déposer des baisers mouillés sur ses fesses mais aussi entre ses fesses, non loin de son anus. L'idée de glisser sa langue à cet endroit lui traversa vaguement l'esprit mais il la rangea dans un coin de sa tête : il n'était pas prêt pour ça aujourd'hui. Il testerait une prochaine fois.

Toutefois, pour ne pas totalement abandonner l'idée, il saliva sur deux de ses doigts qu'il posa sur l'anneau de chair. Le corps entier de Sasuke tressaillit sous la caresse et il ne put retenir les soupirs de bien-être qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. C'était une chose bien différente d'imaginer être celui qui allait recevoir et l'être réellement.

Dans cette position, sur le dos, les cuisses écartées et Naruto en train de lui procurer une fellation digne de ce nom, il ne se sentait même pas dominé. Au contraire, toute la magie résidait dans le fait qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être à niveau égal avec son ami, qu'il se fasse prendre ou non ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Naruto salivait beaucoup, exprès, afin de pouvoir récupérer la salive avec ses doigts pour humidifier la zone fragile. Il avait beau être encore puceau (plus pour très longtemps), il s'était tout de même renseigné un minimum lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur sa sexualité. Il savait que préparer son partenaire était très important afin que la séance ne tourne pas au désastre.

Il s'appliqua à masser du bout de son index l'entrée pour la rendre plus tendre. Puis il l'enfonça très lentement tout en accélérant les va-et-vient sur la verge pour que l'intrusion ne le crispe pas. Sasuke gémit, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et serra les draps entre ses doigts.

Il recula son doigt et l'enfonça à nouveau. C'était chaud à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Et serré. Ses phalanges étaient pratiquement aspirées dans son corps et il s'imagina sans peine le plaisir qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il y mettrait son pénis gorgé de sang.

Toujours lubrifié de salive, son majeur entra à son tour dans l'étroitesse du chemin. Sasuke gémit d'étonnement sous la sensation de son anus étant ainsi étiré. Il était tellement excité que pour le moment, le plaisir se faisait plus fort. Il entama des va-et-vient lancinants dans une brûlure indécente.

Il se languissait de ne faire qu'un avec Naruto. D'être connecté à lui, de faire l'amour avec lui. Les images de leurs parties intimes se frottant l'une contre l'autre envoyaient des pulsions électriques dans son bas-ventre.

Sasuke se laissait faire, offrant son corps comme un objet de convoitise. Il aimait qu'on le touche de cette façon, qu'on le désire, qu'on le vénère et le regard sombre, imbibé de désir de Naruto était son plus beau cadeau.

Naruto enfonça un troisième doigt, s'assurant des réactions de Sasuke de l'autre côté. Il suçota le gland rougit tout en entamant des mouvements assez rapides avec sa main. Il les fit ressortir et de nouveau entrer, de plus en plus vite, rendant le corps de Sasuke hors de contrôle. Il sentait l'intérieur de Sasuke sur ses doigts, chaque courbe, chaque boule et la texture de ses parois. C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'il était possible de ressentir du plaisir à cet endroit-là, qui, à la base, n'était pas vraiment conçu pour ça.

Son amant grimaça légèrement mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Sa bouche, devenue de plus en plus experte au fil de la pratique, lui fit oublier les sensations gênantes. Il posa son autre main sur son bas ventre pour l'empêcher de se tortiller dans tous les sens tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture.

\- C'est bon, je pense que tu peux y aller, lui intima Sasuke entre deux soupirs sa satisfaction.

Naruto finit par ressortir ses doigts et remonta en se plaçant entre ses jambes pour lui mordiller les épaules. Il sentit son ami remuer sous lui et s'appuyer contre son bassin, mettant en évidence son excitation pressée contre lui. Ses doigts pianotaient sur ses flancs puis pinçaient ses fesses avant de les caresser tendrement comme pour effacer la pichenette. Les jambes de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui et pour l'inciter à le suivre dans ses mouvements ondulatoires. Son regard fiévreux plongea dans le sien, voilé de plaisir.

Leurs sexes se frottaient énergiquement l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt, Naruto se frottait comme un dépravé contre l'être sous lui. Son pénis était plus imposant que son acolyte et aussi dur que de la brique.

En-dessous, haletant et transpirant, Sasuke n'en menait pas large non plus. Ses yeux mi-clos brillaient d'une lueur profonde et ses cheveux étaient étalés tout autour de son visage comme une marguerite. C'est là que Naruto aperçut le paquet rectangulaire et doré du condom qui sautillait sur la couette au gré de ses mouvements de reins brutaux.

Il l'attrapa, et, sous le regard appréciateur de son amant, arracha avec ses dents le coin de l'emballage. Il en sortit le préservatif qu'il déroula sur organe tumescent.

Sasuke se pencha sur le côté pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit et en sortir un petit tube de lubrifiant. Il pressa le haut de la bouteille pour recueillir une noisette du liquide transparent dans sa main et vint de lui-même l'étaler sur le membre recouvert du préservatif de Naruto qui l'observait attentivement.

Toujours sous le regard azur qui l'embrasait, il glissa sa main luisante entre ses cuisses pour en mettre une dose suffisante sur son entrée encore pulsante de la douce torture qu'elle venait de subir.

Cette vision enflamma Naruto. Il était impatient de découvrir les nouvelles sensations. C'est pourquoi, dès que Sasuke retira son bras, son gland cogna vite contre l'antre chaud et mouillé du jeune homme. Il grogna de plaisir lorsque son extrémité s'enfonça dans les premiers centimètres et qu'il put enfin apprécier l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son intérieur. Il poussa pour faire glisser toute la longueur de sa verge, allant le plus lentement possible pour épargner les douleurs à Sasuke mais aussi pour ressentir chaque chose, chaque pulsion, chaque contraction, chaque torsion des chairs du brun. C'était comme il se l'était imaginé : chaud, humide et vraiment très serré.

Il leva son regard sur Sasuke qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses traits tirés entre le plaisir et la douleur de l'intrusion. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, l'amenant tout contre son torse, pour lui lécher le lobe d'oreille.

Naruto papillonna des yeux et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, faisant glapir son homologue. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, pour le rassurer et lui transmettre tout son amour. Même si leurs ébats étaient brutaux et sauvages, cela n'enlevait rien aux sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Ils faisaient l'amour à leur manière. Cela pouvait certes manquer de sensualité ou de douceur, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin maintenant.

Ses hanches se mirent rapidement à exercer de légères rotations et des mouvements de reculs pour habituer Sasuke à sa présence. Mais Naruto avait vraiment du mal à se retenir et bien vite, la cadence se fit beaucoup plus soutenue. Bien que Sasuke grimaça de douleur les premières secondes, cela n'arrêta pas pour autant Naruto qui s'évertua à embrasser son visage pour le rassurer.

Ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de son coéquipier qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules en gémissant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Il lâchait parfois des mots tellement vulgaires que Naruto n'osait même pas les répéter dans sa tête, puis parfois, il le mordait lorsqu'une pointe de douleur ou de plaisir traversait son corps.

Naruto se reculait de temps en temps pour observer leur connexion. Voir son engin disparaître dans le corps de son meilleur ami avait quelque chose de grisant. Mais cette position n'était pas très pratique, l'obligeant soit à maintenir tout son poids sur ses bras qu'il posait de chaque côté de la tête de Sasuke, soit sur ses genoux, ce qui lui permettait de le tenir par les hanches. Il voulait voir son dos se cambrer sous ses coups de reins puissants et ses fesses rebondir contre ses cuisses.

Il ralentit la cadence, laissant Sasuke reprendre son souffle et lui embrassa la mâchoire avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se retirer. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et croisa ses jambes dans son dos pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Hm… J'aimerais, je voudrais juste… mets-toi à quatre pattes, bredouilla-t-il un peu gêné de lui demander une telle chose.

Son camarade lui sourit et lui décolla quelques mèches collées sur son front à cause de la transpiration et se tourna, se plaçant sur ses coudes et ses genoux, offrant à Naruto une vue magnifique sur la cambrure de ses reins. Ce dernier détailla sans retenue son arrière train galbé. Il posa une main sur chaque fesse et les embrassa avec possessivité. Il s'amusa à les écarter pour observer l'anus du brun s'étirer. Il se plaça derrière et positionna son gland contre son antre.

Puis, lentement et profitant de cette vue dégagée pour observer son œuvre, il pénétra à l'intérieur de ce corps pour la seconde fois.

Le long gémissement qui suivit lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir changer de position. Les doigts de Sasuke s'entortillaient dans les draps complètement défaits, sa tête reposait contre le matelas et ses hanches amorcèrent d'elles-mêmes une descente jusqu'à la garde du vît de son partenaire.

Naruto n'avait jamais eu autant de désir pour quelqu'un. Pas qu'il ait eu une quelconque aventure masculine auparavant, mais il était certain que le seul homme qu'il voulait connaître au lit était celui qui était en train de s'empaler de lui-même sur sa verge.

\- C'est trop bon ! cria carrément Sasuke.

Naruto s'accrocha à ses hanches et le pilonna plus vite encore. La chambre fut emplit de gémissements et de cris, de bruits de frottements, de claquements, d'aspiration en tout genre. Les coups de butoirs les firent glisser au travers du matelas, forçant Sasuke à devoir se maintenir au mur adjacent au lit. Il se prit en main pour se masturber lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Naruto gonfler en lui, annonçant les prémices de la jouissance.

En effet, son coéquipier haletait de plus en plus fort, la chaleur de son corps se dirigeait, comme aspirée, vers son bas-ventre en un point culminant, puis éclata, envoyant des milliers d'étoiles dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il jouit en plusieurs jets de spermes brûlants dans le préservatif au même titre que Sasuke qui se déversa à moitié dans sa main, à moitié sur la couette et les draps. Même le mur profita de quelques éclaboussures.

Naruto se pencha d'instinct en avant pour mordre la nuque de son amant puis se retira et se laissa tomber à plat ventre dans les couvertures à côté de l'autre garçon. Il était complètement, littéralement, vidé.

Sasuke glissa une main entre ses jambes. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler, signe d'un orgasme foudroyant, et il laissa son corps s'écrouler contre celui de son ami qui entre temps avait retiré le condom et jeté quelque part sur le sol.

Seules leurs respirations erratiques étaient perceptibles. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant de longues minutes, profitant des effets de félicité produits par leur coït.

Une main tendre vint se glisser amoureusement sur les côtes de Sasuke et tout un corps bouillant vint se coller contre son dos. Après avoir parsemé de quelques baisers son épaule féline, Naruto s'endormit comme un bienheureux, ne s'inquiétant aucunement du fait qu'il était entièrement nu et qu'il n'était pas chez lui. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, était qu'il avait fait l'amour comme un fou à Sasuke et que ça avait été les sensations les plus incroyables qu'il avait ressenties de toute sa vie. Encore mieux que l'adrénaline qui le possédait lorsqu'il était en danger de mort. Oh, oui. Mille fois mieux que ça.

(…)

Lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux quelques heures plus tard, il était recouvert d'un drap fin et Sasuke était attablé avec une tasse fumante dans une main et un livre ouvert dans l'autre. Il nota rapidement qu'il était habillé et que lui se trouvait encore nu comme un ver, son sexe à l'air et un peu de sperme séché dans ses poils pubiens.

\- Bonjour bel Anaconda, le salua Sasuke en le gratifiant d'un sourire pervers.

Naruto émit un son entre le grognement et bâillement avant de se lever et de rechercher ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il eut l'agréable impression que Sasuke le suivait des yeux et que son regard se languissait sur ses fesses lorsqu'il se penchait pour ramasser un de ses vêtements.

Sans un regard en arrière (parce que sinon il sauterait de nouveau sur Sasuke et ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre), il entra dans la salle de bains et prit une douche rapide, histoire de se rendre présentable pour l'ange qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Mais aussi pour éviter des scandales dans la rue du type : croisage de Sakura (comme par hasard, elle débarquait toujours aux pires moments, c'était presque prouvé scientifiquement) avec un air débraillé, puant le sexe à dix kilomètres à la ronde et, additionné à cela, un regard qui criait littéralement « _Je viens de prendre mon pied comme jamais_ ».

Oui, autant éviter de lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque en une si belle après-midi d'été.

Quand il revint, frais, habillé et sentant le gel douche à la framboise, il rejoint Sasuke à table.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice tout en souriant. Sasuke reposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour venir caresser la joue de son amant. L'ambiance changea doucement quand les yeux noisette se mirent à briller. Le cœur de Naruto se gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il était si heureux que Sasuke partage ses sentiments qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de poser sa main sur celle qui était contre sa peau, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

L'atmosphère était tellement différente des heures précédentes. La douceur du geste de Sasuke le touchait beaucoup. Même s'il était un garçon, il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup les câlins et les caresses. Surtout quand ils provenaient de Sasuke.

Il tourna la tête légèrement de sorte à pouvoir embrasser cette paume si douce.

\- Je t'aime tellement Naruto. Ça fait si longtemps que je voulais te le dire, avoua Sasuke.

En réponse, Naruto attrapa son index et commença à le sucer, envoyant une décharge électrique à son camarade.

\- Naruto…, gémit-il.

\- Je suis vraiment un abruti pour ne m'être rendu compte de rien pendant tout ce temps.

\- Oui, répondit un peu trop vite Sasuke, s'attirant la foudre de son voisin.

Naruto observa ses traits fins, cette peau blanche et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui s'étaient trouvées autour de son sexe. Il cligna des yeux pour se concentrer. Comme c'était le moment des aveux, il se lança lui aussi :

\- Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, souffla-t-il en embrassant les doigts anguleux, alors… on sort ensemble ?

Sasuke éclata d'un rire cristallin.

\- Après ce qu'on vient de faire je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes ensemble, le rassura-t-il.

\- Alors, finalement, c'est comment un hétéro curieux ? fit-il, taquin.

\- Je vais revoir mes préjugés je crois, sourit Sasuke.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel le front de Naruto se rida et se dérida trois fois de suite mais il finit par froncer les sourcils pour de bon, montrant que quelque chose le travaillait.

\- Et comment on va faire des bébés ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux puis éclata de rire à nouveau à s'en faire pleurer. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre :

\- C'est aussi pour tes conneries que je t'aime tu sais.

Naruto pouffa en lui tirant la langue et pour se venger, aspira dans sa bouche le majeur de Sasuke. Il enroula sa langue autour et entama des va-et-vient qui ne laissaient pas la place à l'imagination. Les joues du garçon s'empourprèrent et il se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Il faut que tu sois sûr que je suis le bon. Pour ça, je te propose de re-tester la marchandise, proposa Naruto en ne répondant pas à la question.

\- Encore ?

Sasuke était étonné de l'endurance de son ami. Mais bon, ils étaient dans la force de l'âge et Naruto était particulièrement résistant et avait de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Anaconda a très envie de se glisser dans des endroits sinueux…, susurra le blond en plissant les yeux.

Sasuke allait se moquer de lui quand un pied apparut entre ses jambes et appuya sur son érection déjà bien imposante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et lança un regard brûlant à Naruto avant de disparaître sous la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des soupirs de plaisir emplissaient à nouveau le vingt-cinq mètres carré.

A l'extérieur, sur le perron, présente depuis deux bonnes heures, Sakura n'osa jamais frapper à la porte.

 **FIN**

OMG ! Je l'ai enfin terminé ! Je croyais que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir x)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce lemon classé R (c'est ma spécialité :3).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Lovekisshu


End file.
